


The Bodyguard

by UvaRamune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Bodyguard Romance, Eventual Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Law and Order - Freeform, Resurrection, Too many damn characters, fareeha fights, gets bloody, go get em girl, how original i know, i live for the applause, names will ne added as story progresses, phammetra, pharah too gay to function, profanity language, sex? maybe, symmarah, what have i started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: Symmetra has run into some trouble and seeks a bodyguard, it takes her awhile to settle on one. She has standards after all.warnings - blood and injury





	1. Inspection

                If there ever was a time for urgency this was it. She spotted the woman a block down. She tried to concentrate. Whenever she was prompted for backup she was there ready to fire, every so often taking a glance over her shoulder at seeing the woman, with dark hair sailing behind her, point the weapon in her hand at her team mates but always disappeared when they made eye contact. Pharah bit her lip and tried hard to stay focused. Whenever she felt eyes watching her it wasn't her teammates but a pair of golden orbs.

                The clock was ticking.  Five minutes to go on the payload. She wanted to push the damn thing herself.  Whenever she put her hands on it a sniper would be close to clip her fingers. Flexing her arms and raising her canon, she leapt into the air and fired her barrage. Shouts range out and the payload was secured once again. Suddenly a turret laser hit her square in the back, followed by three more, knocking her out of the air, sending her plummeting to the ground. Despite the medic’s best efforts Pharah lost consciousness.

                When she came to she was in the foyer of a random building. She breathed deeply and sat up quickly, checking to see if she had vertigo.  With all systems checked out, she was back in the fight.  She blasted away an enemy chasing after Angela and managed to knock the assailant off her feet. Regaining composure the woman in question ran the opposite direction, no doubt to put more turrets ahead.  Pharah waved away her team, "I've got this!" and gave chase.

                Pharah leapt from roof top to rooftop to keep an eye out on her. For a second the woman hesitated and spun around with a whirl of black and her eyes flashed in recognition. She ducked under an awning out of sight and Pharah jumped down into the clearing, weapon poised. Everything was eerily quiet behind her. She froze trying to decide what move to make. Chase the viskhar builder or check on her teammates? That pause cost her. As she went crashing down, landing on her back, her breath left her as the weight of the Raptora came with her. _Damnit!_ Where was her goddamn discipline? A few slow deliberate clicks on the pavement let her know she was being approached. Perfect toed shoes stopped a foot away from her. She managed to raise her eyes and golden eyes stared down at her in return with a hint of a smirk, pleased with herself.

                "I'm sure you've heard the expression, ‘keep your eyes on the enemy’. You're not one to falter Security Chief, Amari Fareeha."

                Pharah grunted as she tried to rise with her hands but she was immediately shoved back down by a foot pressing hard into her left shoulder. Pharah gave to gravity, not fighting her and laid back with a huff. Her eyes roamed the shin leading up to curvy brown thighs to curvy hips and a shapely waist with a perfectly manicured hand resting on it. Her weapon was aimed at her and Pharah chuckled deep in her throat. This is what she got it seemed for not paying attention. She sighed and relaxed as the foot slowly receded, letting the woman circle her casually as if there was anything casual about this. Pharah kept her eyes forward, staring up at the occasional flutter of the thigh gapped skirt revealing flesh every once in a while.

                "Up," came the command. Pharah took in a deep breath and sat up, rolling to one knee. She began to rise to her feet but again a foot pressed into her shoulder forcing her to remain on one knee.

Pharah had no idea why she was even complying. Surely it'd be easy to swipe the leg, stand up, spin her around and cuff her hands behind her back. _It may have been intrigue._ Pharah kept her head down, helmet covering her facial expression.  The woman slowly released her hold and with a tap she removed her foot, circling her once again. Pharah stayed still, not feeling any immediate danger.

                "On your feet." Another command, but the voice behind it was stern yet soft and Pharah felt no other choice than to do as was bid. She rose to her feet, cautiously straightening up, standing her full height, holding her head high and proud. The raven haired woman smiled to herself, as if she was pleased with what she was seeing. She placed a hand on her hip and surveyed the soldier from toe to head.

                Pharah didn't waver. She kept her eyes on the builder, anticipating her next move. The woman moved in closer until Pharah was able to smell her soft but sweet perfume. She found it curious when the woman inhaled her scent at close range. She tensed when the synthetic arm would move and raise a hand to her own armor clad arm, reaching inside with lithe fingers feeling the texture of her under-layer suit’s elbow. Pharah didn’t know why she even let her. The woman smirked again and drew closer but Pharah was on duty. She grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in tight in both arms and launched them both into the sky. The other woman clung on, squeezing her eyes shut as they soared away from both of their teammates. Pharah landed hard on her feet, blood now singing in her veins. Her hold on the other woman tightened briefly with a huff of her breath as if it had taken much exertion to travel this small.

                The raven haired woman spun out of her arms and sauntered to the nearest shop across from them, hips decidedly swaying. Pharah clenched her jaw and flexed her fists. She ripped off her helmet and tossed it down as she approached the shop. Suddenly shouts were overheard in the distance. Brought back to reality, she swung her head around to see laser explosions to her far left. Swearing under her breath she broke into a run and grabbing her helmet, put it on immediately before launching into the air. _Damnit._   The diversion had worked. Pharah raced through the air and upon spotting her teammates she dove down and landed in front of the payload.  Full of adrenaline and irritable anger she swung her rocket launcher at a nearby enemy, hearing the heavy clang as it hit the sides of their armor. She fired nonstop and roaring in exasperation she fired her barrage and decimated them all. Mercy was immediately at her side when she collapsed to one knee.

                "Pharah what happened? You were gone too long. But I couldn't leave, I'm sorry."

                Pharah gave an aggravated huff before standing up. "I'm fine, really. Thank you."

 

                As the team moved with her newly returned soldier, they finished in time and were greeted by Winston at the end. "Rough patch?"

                "Nothing to worry about," Jack replied, glancing back at Pharah briefly. "We pulled it off."

                As they gave mission reports Tracer felt as though they were being watched. Feeling the back of her neck shiver she slowly looked up and surveyed the old buildings. She furrowed her eyebrows as she concentrated on a spot to their left. She stared until Mercy tapped her shoulder gently diverting her attention. She gave her a sheepish grin. Mercy gave her a quizzical glance but the Brit only shrugged.

                The sniper had hid the second the little Brit had perked up like a puppy hearing it's master's return. Purple lips smirked knowingly. She faded into the darkness and vanished out of sight.

~


	2. Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah finally gets her "prey"

                Three days later another payload needed escorts while it was being unloaded by the officials. With too many people on board they needed as much defense as possible. Torbjorn was there to greet her and Reinhardt who gave her a hearty slap in the back making her cough and straighten her back. "Ready lass?"

                Mercy walked over to Pharah as she secured her perimeter. She got her attention by placing a hand on her arm. Pharah swung around to look at her, eyes wide. Quickly she regained composure.

                "Are you well?" Mercy asked gingerly. Pharah breathed in deep and sighed, nodding, hoisting up her rocket launcher. "I'm fine thank you."

                "If you need anything, I can-"

                "No doctor, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask it of me."

                "Very well then." Mercy nodded kindly, gripped her staff and headed off to the rest of the team, glancing once over her shoulder at her. McCree gave her a nod and she returned it curtly. She lowered her visor and checked schematics, scanning the area. She glanced down a second to her GPS. No sign of anyone else. Did they make it out already? Eerily quiet behind her, she turned her head in confusion. She was alone. _Did she space out and they moved on without her?_ Mercy wouldn't have left her.

                "… Angela?" Nothing.  No sounds of speech or chaos. 

                She stood still, listening apprehensively. She boosted her flight and soared above to land on the scaffolding to get a better view. Nobody around. She clicked her communicator but all she could hear was static. "Pharah to base, have we been compromised? Or did you all leave me for lunch…" tweets and static was the only thing returned to her. She looked up at the communication tower and saw a figure dressed in a blue dress standing on the landing, hands behind her back, hair whipping about like a cape, with golden eyes staring right at her.

                Pharah gritted her teeth. Not again. She had to hold off on that chase. She won't get caught again. She leapt off the scaffolding and boosted into the base. The payload was nowhere in sight. She tried her communicator again; nothing. Irritated she decided she'd best head to home base. But she wasn't going to lead the Vishkar employee to home.

"You're party isn't here," came the calm voice over her communicator, making her freeze. She clenched her jaw and decided to stay very still, eyes flicking around. "And you do?"

                "Perhaps. It'd be best if we spoke face to face wouldn't it? Or do you prefer long distance attack range?" To accentuate her point a red light shined on her chest armor. She glanced down at it and slowly raised her head to see Widowmaker in the background far to her left and Sombra waving her fingers with glee to her right. Pharah slowly lowered her rocket launcher.

                "I thought you'd see it my way." A voice purred almost in her ear, instead of flinching it felt like honey and she felt the warmth settle in her belly to which she swallowed hard. An odd feeling since she was literally surrounded by her opponents. Soft clicks of heels once again circled her, hands behind her back.  _So confident this one,_ Pharah mused to herself.

                "What did you do to them?" Pharah said sternly. Symmetra stopped in front of her and narrowed her eyes. "Such impudence. Perhaps you need to be put in your place."

                "By you?" Pharah looked her up and down and smirked when Symmetra very slightly shivered. She dropped her voice lowly, eyeing her directly. "I honestly doubt it." Symmetra pursed her lips and glared at her. Now Sombra’s gun was aimed at Pharah’s head and she groaned in her throat. A sound Symmetra discovered she liked. The smirk returned and she took a step back making the soldier straighten up apprehensively, fingers itching to throw up the Canon.

                "Off," came Symmetra’s voice again. Pharah stared at her almost blankly. "Drop the Canon and take off your armor. Arms first." When Pharah didn’t move right away, Symmetra pursed her red lips and arched an immaculate eyebrow.

                _What in living hell_. Sombra gave a wicked smile as she took the safety off her weapon and she could tell Widowmaker had her finger ever so ready on the trigger of her sniper. Symmetra’s own prophetic hand was glowing and so Pharah slowly lowered her weapon to the ground eyes on her. Symmetra watched her as her gaze drifted down to keep eye on her.  She rose slowly back to her feet, eyes still on each other. 

                _Were they actually doing this?_ Symmetra stood with her arms behind her back, watching. _Were they seriously that invested in her? What did she even have to offer?_ If anything Mercy and Tracer were much more valuable than three of her. She tried to recall Symmetra’s face from any of her security reports as she slowly undid the hidden tabs and locks of her armor. The wrist gauntlets came off first and then the elbow guards along with the forearm shields, letting them drop heavily to the ground. All this she did without taking her eyes off Symmetra who stood placid and perfect as always.

                Pharah paused in her undressing and eyed the two other women. "They won't shoot unless I give the order." As if that was any reassurance at all.

                "I had no idea vishkar made pact with Talon."

Symmetra never shifted from her stance, "Uncanny, I know. But it is neither any of your concern."

                "When there's guns aimed at me, you bet it is," Pharah removed her shoulder platings slow. They fell with a thick thud as the winged rockets fell along withit. If she had to fly out in a hurry that’d be trouble and she gritted her jaw. She started unbuckling her heavy artillery belt but froze.

                Symmetra inhaled and exhaled in impatience. Pharah didn't know why she felt the need to stall. There was still no sign of any of her comrades anywhere. Maybe she liked the way she made Symmetra squirm. 

                "This armor is useless without me in it…" she decided to point out as she pressed the padded locks buttons and snaps for her chest armor. As it dropped she should've realized Symmetra’s glowing hand had been a warning. The next thing she knew was a bright light flashed behind her and Symmetra lunged at her, pushing her through it and suddenly the ground vanished from under them.       

                Pharah didn’t have time to cry out in surprise as they landed on solid concrete floor. Pharah cushioned Symmetra’s fall. She rose halfway up immediately, gripping the other woman in one arm and raising her wrist rocket, that was still attached to her left arm, she destroyed the portal they had apparently fallen through.

\--------------------

                Widowmaker banged the floor with her pistol in annoyance. "Merde!" She swung around to Sombra. "Locate them now!"

                Her snarl faded when she saw the girl was snickering. "And how do I do that?"

                "You were supposed to put a tracker on Symmetra!"

                Sombra shrugged, unperturbed. "Honestly what the hell for. That's just boring. "

                "What?"

                Sombra motioned with a shoulder shrug and a nod to the left. "Plus things are gonna get interesting." Widow looked up and caught sight of Tracer’s blue streak hurriedly coming their way with Mercy hot on her tail. Suddenly they were blinded by the suit’s glow as she fell upon them staff extended, her face anything but angelic. " **TALON!** "

~


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which case we are all Symmetra

                Symmetra and Fareeha stared wide eyed at each other, their breath and hearts beating fast. If they realized they were both clinging to each other, none let go. Fareeha squeezed her tighter until she had the raven haired beauty under her chin. Without another beat Fareeha chuckled in her throat in relief and let her head and arms drop.

                Symmetra felt her chest convulse in laughter, rumbling under her ear. Her eyes widened. She wanted to climb off, if anything her nails dug into the other woman’s slick spandex suit. Warm. So warm. Suddenly all the chaos in her mind was gone just the echo of the soldier’s laughter underneath her. When Pharah had calmed down, she felt a hand gently caress her hair; she tensed up. She lifted her head, shifting her position to nearly straddling her. "Apologies…" she finally whispered. “I didn't mean for it to go that far." She slid off Fareeha, slowly letting her sit up.

                "It's alright. I've never done a rescue like that before." Symmetra glanced up to see Fareeha was smiling at her, leaning back on her arms, long legs extended out. "Are we safe here?"

                "Yes…"

                Fareeha looked around and rolled to one knee, taking in her surroundings. "The others… do you actually not know what happened?"

                Symmetra sighed and stood up, dusting her dress meticulously as she spoke. "Sombra created a veil that separated you from your group. They couldn't see you or hear you, enough to disorient you." Then she looked over at Fareeha who now rose to her feet. "I knew it wouldn't work for too long so I had to work quickly. Your armor-" she gestured to whatever was left of it. "-Would bring us over the weight limit. Technically it can only transport one person at a time."

                "I see," Fareeha crossed her arms and looked down at her state of undress. Her leg armors and pulse arm was all that was left. She rubbed the back of her head and turned to look out the shop’s window. "Not sure how much security I can be in this form…" she turned her head to look over her shoulder.  "But I'll do my best," she said with a grin. Symmetra looked away, busying herself with a turret. She clenched and unclenched her jaw, doing her breathing exercises low.

___________

                Sombra almost wanted to burst out laughing as they were cornered. _Boy did talon know how to throw a party_.  Widowmaker was annoyed to no end when Tracer caught her after the 15th time at each other’s backs. Sombra had basically played dodge with Mercy. She had disabled her healing so she was nearly spent from chasing and flitting to Tracer and Sombra. Widowmaker had managed to hit her wings and Sombra had cursed at her muttering about lost art.

                Now cornered she eyed Tracer’s chest life support. Her peripherals showed Widowmaker ever so slightly shake her head, _don't even think about it_. She directed her smirk at Mercy, who despite looking wasted, was still a stunner. Admirable effort, but they were delaying them. "Mira," she started. "Unless you bring more of your lackeys or you let us go. I'm honestly getting _aburrida,_ amiga. "

                "Not your friend," Mercy hissed. "I'll ask one more time. Where. Is . Pharah?! "

                Sombra chuckled. "Trust me, I wish I knew. We were kinda- ya know- betrayed. _Pinche_ friend is long gone with our ex friend now."

                Tracer laughed, "Hoo boy."

                Mercy gritted her jaw. "If you hurt her…"

                " _Bendito_! I just told you-"

                "Enough!"

                Sombra snarled now _, this was annoying._ "Look! I don't care about your friend or the one that got away. Talon does stupid shit like kidnap Architects and expect them not to find a way to escape. This _puta_ got chummy and used your friend to get away." When understanding reached Mercy’s face, Sombra knew she hit a cord. Hands still raised she smirked now. "If you know of such a _mujer_ , I suggest starting there."

                Mercy lowered her staff. Widowmaker hadn't tried anything. But Sombra was long overdue of boredom. Tracer shook her head and smirked. "Lights out loves!"

                Suddenly a large gorilla crashed down on top of the two women only to be yanked up into the air along with an antigravity, paralyzing bubble. " ** _Hijo de la chingada_!** "

___________

                Fareeha was staring out, back pressed up against the wall behind the door frame. A few soldiers had casually ambled by, chatting to themselves. She bit her lower lip in thought. She needed their weapons if she wanted to fully protect herself and her companion, with only a rocket left she had to get crafty. Earlier Symmetra had brought up the issue of payment and Fareeha had waved it off without a second thought. Duty to civilians was never any charge. She had asked where they had been teleported to and the response was heavily paused before she got an answer. Either way, they had to keep moving. She looked around the shop for something she could use. All she could salvage was a dirty rope, heavy from dust and the elements. She had fashioned it into a lasso, trying her best to tie the knot and making it stay. Symmetra had remained silent from a distance, curiously watching her. 

                Fareeha crouched low as she readied her makeshift lasso gripping the loop, running her thumb over the loose knot, eyes out, surveying her options. Symmetra came and pressed herself against the wall on her opposite side. With flicks of her wrist she covered Fareeha in a blue glow, nodding at her. Fareeha nodded in acknowledgement. 

                Staying low to the ground she managed to stay a few feet away from being detected. She stood up and quickly spun the lasso overhead, the thick rope whooshed in its preparation making the soldiers turn in alarm. Before they could even raise their weapons, the rope wrapped them both up. Fareeha yanked with all her strength, slamming them both down onto the ground with pained groans. Symmetra kicked away one of their weapons and Fareeha grabbed the other.

                "Are you crazy?! You won't get away with this!" one man shouted at her.

                Fareeha put the safety back on the rifles and crouched at their heads. She put a finger to her lips. "Lights out, boys." She slammed the butt of the rifle strategically to only knock them out cold temporarily.

                Symmetra observed Fareeha drag the two men as if she were only pulling a single sack of rice. She hauled them into another empty shop and deposited them there. She checked their pockets while Symmetra kept a look out.

                She was rewarded, extra ammo cartridges, box of cigarettes, a lighter, hunting knives, a hand pistol, ID tags, flashlights, flares, a stim, condoms (…?) and a pack of gum. She kneeled and wondered where she was going to put all this. Her eyes wandered over to the soldiers bodies.

                Symmetra did a half glance and quickly looked away, keeping focused on their surroundings. She heard zipping and grunting and a lot of shuffling. Metal had thudded onto the floor, making her curious. When everything quieted, Symmetra turned and saw Fareeha was newly clothed in baggy army pants and a tactic vest over her spandex suit, also sporting the new boots. She put supplies away in her many pockets and placed the handgun in the back of her belt, tucking it safely. She inspected the rifles and approving of them, tossed one at Symmetra who caught it with her prosthetic arm but held it at arm’s length. "I'm not using this," she said flatly.

                Fareeha crouched down and patted the men down one more time. _Must she do that?_ Symmetra shifted her gaze away.

                "If we're on the run, we need to be prepared for anything. That includes you as part of the defense,” Fareeha said, looking over the men’s ID’s.

                "It's why I've hired you, Security Chief."

                Fareeha stopped her search and mulled it over in her head. She stood up and slowly approached the other woman who had golden eyes pierced at her. "Is it you don't know how to shoot?"

                Symmetra surveyed Fareeha come closer and her eyes scanned over the taller woman’s attire. She stopped at the awning, half in the shade and half in the sun. The spandex suit clung very nicely to her abs and through the sheen she saw the curves. She quickly reverted her attention to Fareeha’s smirk. Symmetra heaved the weapon back at her. "If you wish for me to watch your back, such primitive measures are not required."

                “Watch my back…” Fareeha mused as she went back inside, putting the rifle’s shoulder strap over her head. She loaded the second rifle and pocketed the remaining rounds. Symmetra pursed her lips. “Are such means for violence necessary?”

                “I will take precaution, after all my job is to secure civilians,” Fareeha turned to Symmetra with a nod. “I will do my best to ensure our safety first however.”

                Symmetra downcast her eyes when suddenly an explosion in the far east brought them both to attention and abruptly Fareeha was directly behind her, breath in her ear. “Let’s keep moving,” she whispered, making Symmetra tense up. “I’ll go on ahead. Pay attention to me.” Fareeha gently brushed against her and quickly checking her surroundings, dashed out into the empty street. Symmetra checked her scanner but could find no other body heat signatures. She twirled her hands and held ready with a glowing orb. At Fareeha’s nod at her, she set up the turret out of sight and dashed forward to stand beside the soldier. “Turret online,” she said under her breath, mostly for herself, but Fareeha nodded in acknowledgement. Staying close to her Symmetra followed Fareeha from shadow to shadow, step by step. So close was she that the perfume and sweat on the Egyptian’s skin tickled her nose. She was in between wrinkling her nose and relishing it, so she took a step back.

                “There’s one,” Fareeha whispered, pressing herself against the wall. Symmetra followed suit, eyes keen on the target up ahead. She put up a turret above them when suddenly it fired a beam and exploded. Fareeha spun around, caught Symmetra by the waist and flung them both into an empty room, crashing into empty boxes, cushioning their fall. Fareeha landed on top on Symmetra but quickly lifted her head to listen to any footsteps or gunfire. Symmetra’s turret had detected the enemy, fired and both had been eliminated by each other. Fareeha was worried it had alerted the others. When there was nothing but silence she looked down to see Symmetra looking annoyed, her body clenched tight. Fareeha cautiously got up, ignoring the fact that Symmetra was ushering her hand away from helping her up. “No more turrets,” Fareeha whispered. The Indian woman nodded curtly and patted down her battle dress. She walked behind Fareeha, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. Fareeha stopped and looked down at Symmetra’s heels.

                “Now you’re going to tell me no more shoes?” the question was more of an upset statement which made Fareeha grin.  She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly another blast went off. The two women shared a glance. Symmetra shook her head, “I only put up two.”

                Another blast and Fareeha pulled out her pistol, “Then we have more company coming. Ready?”

                Symmetra smirked and raised her photon projector, “Right behind you.”

____________


	4. Assertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now here's some action!

                Sombra slowly stood up with a smirk on her face. She dusted off her hands and placed them on her hips, surveying the unconscious bodies surrounding them. Widowmaker gave an annoyed exhale and rose to her feet. She strode forward and stared down at Tracer’s face. She reached down and grabbed her weapon, rolling the girl onto her back with her foot. She snarled at Sombra for taking so damn long to stop playing.

                “We have to report back. Mission failed,” Widowmaker hissed brushing past her. She threw her grappling hook and launched herself upwards and out of sight. Sombra watched the taller woman leave and then looked over below the viewpoint. She grinned at the hacker symbol on the charred ground where the teleporter had sat for a split second. “Mission failed for Talon. But I’m just getting started.”

________________

                “I thought you said you could shoot one of those!”

                “Look, it’s not as easy as you think it is!”

                “You press the barrel to your shoulder and line up the scope with your-“

                “Then you use it if you’re so smart!”

                “I cannot believe we are having this conversation!”

 

                Off to the distance a soldier pulled away from his watch tower. He had seen the two women a few minutes ago. He almost pulled the alarm but he was mostly intrigued with what they were (weren’t) doing. He called over his commander for his opinion. When the other man had taken the binoculars he didn’t know what he was looking at. “You mean the married couple?”

                “Sir, one of them is waving a Dragunov. What are your orders?”

                He rubbed his beard. “Send a warning shot. Let them know we mean business.”

 

                “What am I paying you for?!” Symmetra hissed with gritted teeth. Fareeha rolled her eyes, “You’re not!”

                “I wonder if you accept _payment_ if you would do your job!”

                “That’s enough! How can I concentrate?”

                “They’ve already seen us,” Symmetra said flatly. Fareeha glanced up quickly and saw a flare shot aim towards them. “Why didn’t you say anything!” they both ducked behind the roof concrete fence. The flare flew over their heads and they watched it fall into the waters below.

                “This is ridiculous. You are going to get us killed,” Symmetra was already crouch walking down the other end. Fareeha followed. “Well they haven’t fired at us.”

                Symmetra stopped and turned her head to look up at the rattled looking awning on the rooftop hey had taken refuge in. Fareeha was watching over her shoulder that she didn’t see her stop and her cheek smacked into her rump. Symmetra whirled around, face flushing. “Would you concentrate?! And throw away that weapon if you’re not going to use it. You’re going to hurt someone by accident!”

                “What is this? First you shove me this thing and now you’re upset that I could hurt someone?!”

                “If you knew how to use it, I would not be upset!”

                They found themselves raising their voices louder and louder until they froze when they heard a click behind them. “Hey, love birds.” They pressed themselves to the wall instinctively and raised their hands. They stared at the officer that glared back at them behind a rifle aimed at them. “You’re trespassing on private property. Do you know where you are, goddamnit? This is a military base.”

                Fareeha eyed the teleporter a few steps to the right of the soldier. They had run out of just a few minutes ago. She had been annoyed that Symmetra had not mentioned where they had been headed until they landed in this base. He eyed her uniform and shook his head. “Show me your ID.”

                “Listen, officer,” Fareeha said without dropping her hands. “We landed here by mistake. We were just passing through. We’ll be out of your hair.”

                “Fraid I can’t let you ladies go,” he huffed. He talked into his left ear. “Got them up on the roof. Requesting back up.”

                “Unnecessary,” Symmetra whispered under her breath. Fareeha saw her flick her wrists and the officer raised his weapon at them. “Don’t move! You’re under arrest!”

                “I am always ready to abide by the laws but I am in a terrible hurry.” Fareeha watched Symmetra stand up and dust herself off and watched the officer back up as she approached him. “I’ll shoot! I’m warning you! Be still!”

                “You are in my way,” she glowered. He pulled the trigger but it shot off to the sky as he was suddenly tackled to the side. He slammed hard into the wall, cracking it with his back and Symmetra stared aghast. Fareeha pocketed his rounds quickly. “They’re coming. Hurry up and relocate us!”

                Symmetra dropped to her side and ran her light building using her wrists and fingers. Fareeha observed her face of concentration, the other woman’s eyes practically glowing in her efforts. With a glowing halo the teleporter reappeared in front of them. Elated, Fareeha stood up but paused when she felt the other woman grab her wrist but had hastily let go. She seemed to be conflicted.

                “I do not know where this will take us,” she confessed. She looked up at Fareeha with concern in her eyes. “I did not mean for us to land here. It was not the coordinates I inputted. It’s possible we won’t end up where I want.”

                “Where is it that you want?” Fareeha asked, turning to face her. Symmetra thought a moment and then opened her mouth but was interrupted by rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. Fareeha grabbed Symmetra’s hand. “We have to go!”

                “But!” Symmetra protested, looking around. Fareeha squeezed her hand encouragingly. “Wherever we land, we’ll manage. We’ll figure it out. Together!”

                Symmetra suddenly discovered she liked that word. With a curt nod they both vanished through the portal in haste just when the men arrived at the landing, weapons poised and ready. “Freeze!” One soldier ran forward, aiming for the teleporter when suddenly it vanished in thin air, making him collide into the broken door. “What the hell?!”

_______________

                Fareeha sat still. They had fallen inside a moving army car and she had no idea where they were headed, none the less, her weapons were poised for whenever they stopped and had to escape. Symmetra on the other hand was crouched in between the crates, gripping her head, muttering to herself a mantra. Fareeha army crawled over to her careful to be out of the sunlight’s beam in between the wooden sides of the truck. She couldn’t risk being spotted; this situation was proving more and more tricky. Someone had rigged or hacked her teleporter is what Fareeha understood. Just who exactly was after this woman and why?

                “Hey,” she whispered. Symmetra stopped her chanting but never moved or looked up. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her bottom lip quivered. Fareeha turned her head and inspected the wares the crates were carrying. Her eyes widened and she cursed under her breath. Symmetra raised her head slightly, eyes on Fareeha as the other woman shuffled on her stomach to read labels. She got up to her heels and inspected the crate with her hands. She lifted a crowbar and pried a corner with ease, taking a peek inside with a flashlight.

                “Weapon smugglers,” Fareeha mumbled to herself. Symmetra stayed where she was as Fareeha cautiously peeked out over one of the slits. She could see trees passing by and then they entered a long tunnel. When they cleared it she could see more trucks with men hanging off the sides, bearing arms. “Militia…” _Damn. This was quite the situation_. There was nowhere to hide and as soon as they open those doors they were going to be gunned down at point blank. Symmetra said nothing the whole time she saw Fareeha army crawl all over the floors, rapping on the sides. She knew she was the one that got them in this mess and she couldn’t fix it with just her wares. She pulled up her schematics but the glow was too bright that she quickly put it away when Fareeha glanced at her sharply. Symmetra pursed her lips, she wasn’t built for combat like Fareeha was but still she wished she could do more.

                Suddenly she perked up when Fareeha ushered her over. Closing her eyes she dove onto the floor and crawled to where the other woman was and looked at her in shock at what she was suggesting.

               

                The truck squealed to a stop and men immediately grabbed the heavy wooden doors and swung them open. A ramp was dragged over and three of them strode in to count the crates. Nodding that the count was right they set to work. “ _Aprisa! Vamos_!”

                In no time the crates where put into a warehouse for inspection, the exits heavily guarded by armed men. Out of the silence there was a sudden snap and with another crack a board was sent sailing through the air. A head full of straw popped up and scanned the area. Deciding it was safe enough to dismount, Fareeha climbed out of the crate she shared with rifles. She shook her head as she surveyed the warehouse and the hundreds of crates. She had marked the one she had shoved Symmetra in when the Indian woman had protested. She walked about, a little worried she might’ve been placed somewhere else. Finally she spotted the crate and her shoulders sagged when she saw that it was the third one up on a ledge with another crate sitting on top of it. She bit her lip. She was going to get a heavy scolding for this one. Taking a running leap she used a crate and a barrel to help her reach the ledge, slapping her hands on the edge as she slipped on some hay. She pulled herself up with a grunt and heard a whine above her. She hurried climbing, all the while trying to come up with a plan to get the woman down from her predicament.

                She could use the crane hanging from the ceiling but then she’d have to get the generator working and it seemed like it hadn’t been used in years. She was sure the men had used forklifts that now sat outside. She squatted for a moment, tapping the wood with her fists, thinking. There was a muffled response a few crates beside her. She hushed her quick and let her know she was on her way to help.

                All of a sudden one of the large warehouse doors creaked open from the side and closed shut. Fareeha hid behind another crate, peering over the side to see a lone gunman take a stroll amongst the wares. He came round directly beneath her and she toyed with the idea to jump him to knock him out when two more came in, the inspectors she surmised.  
                “Mateo! _Abre todos_!”

                Fareeha cursed mentally and looked up at Symmetra’s crate. They’d take a while still to even get to the ledge. She looked around and crouched walked along the back wall, hidden in the shadows. She spooked a few rats that shrieked and scurried away. The men looked up to attention at the noise and then relaxed when they saw rats running across the floor. Fareeha was glad Symmetra had not seen those, she was sure she’d faint.

                “ _Espera_!” Fareeha stopped to listen, her Spanish was rusty but she knew tones when she heard them. “This one’s been opened.” She translated in her head. Weapons clicked to attention. “Someone's here. Lock this place down!” _Mierda._

                She pinched the bridge of her nose and pulled out the semi-automatic handguns.

 

                Symmetra was chanting in her head over and over and when that wasn’t enough she said them low under her breath. If this was revenge for what she had gotten them into she was not amused. Her skin squirmed and her insides tightened in disgust. This hay was extremely uncomfortable. She had tried to lift the top with force but nothing budged which meant she was under more weight. She had heard shuffling and her throat had made a sound for she refused to open her mouth to let in straw. Fareeha had abruptly quieted her but she had felt relief flood her. _How was Fareeha going to pull this off?_

                She strained her ear when she heard the doors open and Fareeha curse. There was shouting and guns went off left and right. Symmetra cringed and shut her eyes, expecting a bullet anytime soon.

 

                Fareeha didn’t count on being spotted so soon, these guys were thorough. She ran in the opposite direction from Symmetra drawing their fire. She silenced a guy before he raised the alarm by drop kicking him in the face and chest, slamming him back into the crates, breaking it open. She ducked and spun around to face the next man who took a swing at her with his massive fists and a crowbar. She ran low to the ground behind crates as rounds fired behind her heels. “Grab her already idiot!”

                Fareeha launched up and caught the big guy round the throat getting him shot in the chest, making the shooter waste his rounds. She let his body flop. The man hurriedly reloaded when suddenly the woman swung from the crane’s hook and planted her boot firmly into his shoulders, tossing him forward to slam against the warehouse wall, rattling it. She cursed; she hadn’t meant to kick him that hard. Still conscious he yelled loudly, in terror as she snapped his neck. She ran to hide when the doors slammed open, spilling in a dozen men inside.

                “ _Que madres_!” They spotted her running along the walls and opened fire, spewing splintered wood and hay. Fareeha cursed out loud as she scurried like a rat and ended up behind Symmetra’s crate again. shit! She dove to the left and landed on a crate, barely cushioning her fall. They fired as she tossed herself off of it. She reached up and grabbed the heavy hook and swung it as hard as she could.

                They fired at the bag full of hay swinging around thinking it was her. They screamed curses as they realized their mistake and when two crates from the very top gave way and tumbled down at them. They split directions as the crates smashed and spewed their contents. “Kill her already!”

                Fareeha’s lungs were on fire. She squatted behind a wall of crates to catch her breath, listening for the men scrambling and firing at anything. She looked up at Symmetra’s crate. She had managed to knock off the two crates on top of hers but this was a huge mess now. There was chaos on the other side and she gritted her teeth. _These men had to go_. Apologizing to Symmetra under her breath she pulled off the safety of the handguns and rolled out, leaping up to aim at – nothing. She surveyed the area. All the men lay inanimate and smoking, bits and pieces of turrets scattered everywhere. She raised her eyes at Symmetra’s crate that was squeaking as its contents tried to move. She lowered her weapons in awe. This woman was full of surprises. She holstered her guns, wiped her mouth and climbed back up, grabbing a crowbar in passing. She cracked open the crate but her smile faded when Symmetra’s smoldering look made her duck. Symmetra sprang up and aimed her projector behind Fareeha. She then heard the body of a man drop heavily to the ground unconscious. Symmetra irritable and dirty climbed out of the crate, huffing as she tried to get the straw out of her hair and clothes. Fareeha jumped down below and extended her arms to catch her. The Indian woman only glared down at her in dismay.

                “C’mon,” Fareeha teased. “The next party will start soon. I don’t want to play hostess again. It’s a tough gig.” Symmetra rolled her eyes and pinched her temples. “I need a minute.”

                Fareeha put her hands on her hips and looked around, deciding to make her a ramp then. She pushed and pulled crates and planks of wood to bridge each other. When she stood up and clapped the dust from her hands, Symmetra was descending and Fareeha couldn’t help but stare. Even in her state of looking like a scarecrow, she was defiantly still striking. When she reached solid ground she built up the teleporter again and just like last time she froze as well.

                Fareeha took it upon herself to move in front of the portal and held out her hand with a small smile. _Wherever we go, we’ll be together._ Symmetra bit her lower lip and tucked hair full of straw behind her ear and nodded, placing her palm in Fareeha’s hand. Together they entered the portal and it dissipated into blue glistening little orbs, fading as it rose to the rafters.

______________

                Sombra stood on the top wall; arms crossed measuring the mess of armed soldiers running around below. She lifted her eyes to the sunset hitting the oceans waves. She inhaled and sprang forward in a purple blur. She dashed past the men and up the stairs. Men who were investigating the area spun around firing at her. She sprinted past them and used the mechanics tendrils to slit their throats. She let them crumble to the ground as she spotted the hacker symbol on the ground next to a destroyed door. She drew up her holo-screens and her eyes searched and searched rows of codes flitting up. She waved it away with a smirk. “Still think you can get away, princesita?” She snickered and vanished in thin air.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you are reading a great fic and then get upset that it hasn't been updated. I get those feels too man. Then I realize I am one of them!


	5. Pacification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally a moment of peace and quiet but probably just for a moment

                “Pharah!” Satya managed to grab Fareeha by the arm and hauled her up. “What is it?” Satya examined her face when Fareeha looked at her, blinking rapidly to regain her vision. “Dehydration?” she asked tentatively, fingertips caressing her face. Fareeha grinned despite her state and shook her head slowly. After the last teleporter had set them down on a cliff-side Fareeha had nosedived into the ocean below and Satya had jumped after her.

                “I’m fine,” Fareeha insisted. Satya bit her lower lip in worry and Fareeha couldn’t admit more how pleasantly cute she was. “You’re not fine!” came the impudent remark which made Fareeha chuckle weakly. Satya led her by the arm carefully, waving away any debris in their path. They came across a fountain and as Fareeha opened her mouth to make a joke, she was tossed into it, head first. She came up sputtering in shock. _What the actual living fuck?!_ She wiped her eyes and spun around to see Satya carefully climbing in herself and wading over to her, lifting the edges of her battle skirt. Fareeha sat up and realized the distance the engineer had thrown her and it made her laugh in amazement then it quickly faltered when Satya put her hands on her. She opened her mouth to say something again but down under she went once more.

                She was forcibly held down and after ten seconds Fareeha stopped flailing and relaxed her body, holding her breath. She spotted pesos and counted them to distract herself. When she was yanked back up, she let the hair fall in her face, dripping rivulets. Once she caught her breath she felt Satya’s hands press on her shoulders again and Fareeha gripped them instead. “I’m assuming there’s a reason for this besides trying to drown me?! If you’re short on money there’s only 300 pesos in the damn fountain!”

                She opened her eyes and saw Satya was wrinkling her nose. “You stink of sea water,” she said with great disdain. Fareeha mock wrestled her as the engineer tried to dip her again. “If I stink then so do you!” At that Satya stopped. “I do not! ... Stink!”

                Fareeha lurched up from the water, bringing a short wave with her, wrapped her arms about her waist and took the Indian woman down with her who screamed bloody murder. Soldiers walked by and looked over at the fountain, seeing nothing, they shrugged and carried on.

                Satya burst from the water, shaking her head, coughing. She was horrified she was entirely wet from head to toe. She heard laughter and she turned her head rapidly to splash Fareeha on purpose. She slapped her hair onto her face making Fareeha gag in her amusement. She stopped to pull away strands of wet hair from her mouth and in turn Satya started to chuckle softly. Fareeha paused and looked up. Satya was standing, trying to wring the water from her beautiful thick hair, a low hum in her throat now. Her glistening skin in the setting sun was amazing and Fareeha was floored for the hundredth time.

                “I suppose you're right,” Satya affirmed sighing as she pushed the wet hair back out of her face, stretching. “We need a proper bath.” She turned to look at Fareeha who still sat in the water, the only thing keeping her skin from getting too hot. Fareeha jumped to attention. “I know a place!”

                She climbed out and wiped the water from her face, “Just so happens we’re in Dorado. I know a family who can take us in for the night!” she said excitedly. Satya placed her hands on her hips and nodded for her to proceed.

__________

                After a warm perfumed bath and a cup of hot tea Satya was back to her relaxed self. Despite her not wanting them to take her clothes, Fareeha had promised her they’d be in perfect hands, now they lay out on her bed clean and dry and the tear at the bottom of her hem was sewn to the point where she couldn’t tell where the seams began or ended. Intrigued that natural hands could do this, she ran her fingertip over it, very pleased. Then came a gentle knock at her door when she finished putting on her outfit. She paused a second before turning to answer it. She almost called out who it was, but remembering she wasn’t in her own home she opened it cautiously to find a little girl with dark hair and green eyes staring up at her with a wide smile.

                _“La cena comienza!”_ The little girl motioned for her to follow and Satya nodded, she gave the room a once over to make sure she left it the way she found it (if not more orderly) and followed her down the stairs to apparently a loud gathering of people in the house’s courtyard. There was a bonfire, rows and rows of food on tables and many people sitting and chatting. When the girl declared Satya had arrived she was heartily greeted which had made her cringe at all the eyes turning to her. She waved stiffly. Promptly a drink was pushed into her hands and she stared at it, not daring to drink it.

                “Come now, _Ramon_ , the lady doesn’t drink,” came a voice from the crowd that pushed aside to greet her. Satya almost dropped her drink at the sight of her bodyguard. Her eyes followed the length of her body, starting from feet to head. She caught herself almost crushing the cup. Fareeha came up to her and led her away from the noise to a quieter location, dismissing her cheery friends with a laugh. “We’ll be right back. Go ahead and eat _Amigos._ ”

                They found a bench to sit down under the balcony above them, the view of the garden ahead. It was a great difference from the noise and Satya was thankful.

                “You don’t have to drink that if you don’t want to,” Fareeha motioned with a smirk at her cup. Satya suddenly remembered she had the drink and touched the rim of it with her forefinger. “… Not yet,” she said softly. She could feel Fareeha was looking at her and it made her face hot. _Actually maybe that drink would help now_. She tilted the cup to her lips and coughed as she swallowed/choked it down. Fareeha scooted closer with a chuckle, patting her back. “Whoa, easy! I said you didn’t have to drink it.”

                “I didn’t know-“ she patted her chest. “…it was vodka! I expected Tequila! Hot!” Satya waved a hand over her face and froze when Fareeha’s firm hand took in her chin to look at her. “Let me see…”

                Satya now gazed at Fareeha properly, the flower in her hair was a bit much but befitting. Despite that the outfit they had given her were black mariachi slacks and a white top with far too many ruffles much to Satya’s dislike, the rest suited her. In her haze she found herself removing the nuisance, making Fareeha lightly chuckle. “That’s better,” Satya whispered, putting away the ruffled collar behind her. Fareeha’s face was cleaner and her sharper features were softly rounded by creams she assumed and her hair lustrous by the bonfire light, accenting the yellow tinted Dahlia tucked behind her ear. Everything, even the way she leaned against the bench with her elbow resting, holding her head up with a grin was what Satya considered perfect harmony. At peace.

                “Faree! Faree!” came a little voice and Fareeha sat up to attention when a little boy dressed up as well showed himself around the corner with a bouquet in his little hands. “EAT! EAT!” he exclaimed excitedly. Fareeha laughed and scooped him up into her arms. “Eat the _flores_?” he shook his head rapidly. “Oh? Are they for her?” with that he blushed and hid his face in her neck and she laughed out loud. She turned to Satya who had remained seated, “He says the flowers are for you.”

                “Oh?” Satya didn’t know what else to do but stand next to him, she offered her hands and Fareeha jostled the little boy to bring his attention to the other woman. “ _Diga hola_?” Fareeha suggested to the boy. Instead Satya repeated the greeting and the boy slowly turned to face her and he nearly started bawling. Shocked, Satya took a large step back.

                Fareeha soothed his head and back, eyes on Satya with a slight smile, “I know, little buddy. She’s _muy linda_ , I know…” She gently lowered him to the ground so he stood in front of her facing Satya. “But you know what _linda_ girls like? _Flores_. You had the right idea, so now you just have to give her them okay? _Listo? Adelante_!” Her commanding voice made him jolt forward but what actually drew him closer was that Satya crouched to his level and smiled reassuringly at him, her flesh hand extended to him. He reached her, she accepted the flowers and he hugged her. Fareeha was beaming from ear to ear when Satya looked up at her, her other hand caressing his small back.

                The little boy pulled away and pointed to his mouth and then at himself, “Eat?” Satya nodded as she stood up, slightly leaning over as he took her hand and led them back to the party. Satya looked over her shoulder at Fareeha with a slight blush on her cheeks. The Egyptian was staring at her and she could feel a different aura about her. Abruptly the noise broke the quiet wall and she stood up straight, letting go of the boy’s hand. She had been ready but this was too sudden yet again. Fareeha’s palm touched her lower back and whispered in her ear, suddenly soothing her nerves. “Just let me know when you want to get away again.” With that Fareeha left her to join the group of men singing and playing guitars.

                With food in her belly and drink making it easier for her to accept company, she was more susceptible to dance invites. She had been aware of Fareeha’s eyes on her while she played guitar on the bench with the men, joining in once in a while with her voice. Satya spun around, staring up at the stars as the licks of light and warmth surrounded her heart and mind. Had she known that drinking would ease her tireless mind she’d have done it sooner. Especially when she caught glances at Fareeha, smiling wider as they made eye contact. They applauded her to the rhythm of the beat and she spun with her arms up, often raising her leg to pirouette. The noises got louder and louder and the motions a blur of faces and lights. She swayed and strong arms caught her upright and gently swayed with her to calm her vision. When it wasn’t enough she was lifted up into arms and taken away from the noise quickly. A voice rumbled in the chest she clung to, suggesting explanation of why she was being taken away. At least the voice was feminine.

                The person gently settled her on a lap and Satya moved her head to look up at a spinning vision that settled into Fareeha’s face. She reached up, failed twice until her palm finally landed on Fareeha’s cheek. Fareeha hugged her close, arms around her carefully.

                “Fareeha…”

Satya had never called her that so Fareeha answered carefully, pulling her closer. “What is it?” she whispered.

                “Do you like Vodka?”

                “… I don’t mind it.”

                “I don’t like it,” Satya said softly.

                Fareeha chuckled, nodded once, “I’ll be sure to remember.”

                “Be sure to…” she murmured, falling asleep in the arms of her bodyguard.

__________

                The next morning Satya awoke early to announce that they better make haste to not leave an open trail. Fareeha was quick to get dressed and get her wares. Satya was sad to see the mariachi outfit leave in turn for the combat clothes.

                “Are you feeling alright?” Fareeha asked, catching up to her after downing a cup of tea that was hurriedly given to her. She thanked the woman with a smile and gave chase.

                “Why wouldn’t I be?” Satya said mindlessly over her shoulder as they were escorted to a vehicle they were being lent. She stood poised with her hands behind her back and head raised. Fareeha bit her lip as she listened to what the man was telling Satya who was furrowing her brows at him. Fareeha stepped in cautiously to translate. “He’s saying that he would like us to have breakfast with his family before we depart,” then she stepped back again. Satya glanced back at her, waving her over.

                “Tell him, we are in much haste, time is of the essence.”

                Fareeha repeated the phrase in apology and the man nodded in understanding. _“Entiendo. Tiempo espera para nadie. Buen salud,_ ” he shook Fareeha’s hand and tipped his hat at Satya. _“Valla con Dios_.” Fareeha clapped him on the back and told him where he could collect his vehicle. He smiled behind his mustache, letting them go.

                “Nice people huh?”

                Satya looked in her passenger mirror spotting the little boy who had given her flowers come too late to say good bye to them, holding his mother’s hand. “Yes,” she said, “Very endearing.” She looked forward and settled in her seat. “All the more reason to get away so they are not left with our trail of followers. Once we’re far enough I’ll set up the teleporter. That should buy us more time.”

                Fareeha nodded and floored the pedal, spurning the vehicle into overdrive. Satya turned in her mirror and stared straight ahead, hands folded on her lap. They kicked up dirt as they rounded the corner out of sight, roaring through the canyon.

__________

               

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : spanish tranlastions
> 
> La cena comienza – Dinner is starting
> 
> Flores – Flowers
> 
> Diga hola? - Say hi?
> 
> muy linda – very pretty
> 
> Listo? Adelante! – Ready? Onward!
> 
> Entiendo. Tiempo espera para nadie. Buen salud,- I understand. Time waits for nobody. Take care.
> 
> Valla con Dios - Godspeed


	6. Disapprobation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think you are one step closer, you are thrown back a mile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long! Been playing the OW seasonal to get dem damn loot boxes x.x  
> This chapter took a turn I must say.
> 
> enjoy~ :)

                “Stop here.”

                “Satya?” Pharah gradually put pressure on the brake pedal and the Jeep rolled to a stop by a cliff side overlooking the canyon. Satya unbuckled her seat belt and Fareeha followed suit. Satya stepped out and walked a few paces until she was at the very edge of the canyon wall. Fareeha stayed still by the Jeep, watching her, if Satya was thinking she wanted to make sure she didn’t spook her in case she fell over. She was certain though that someone like Satya would never make that mistake.

                “It’s a mistake,” Satya’s barely audible voice said over the wind. Fareeha perked up and stood up straight. “Come again?” she hesitated a second but was quickly at her side, if not a few paces back. Satya’s golden eyes were staring straight ahead, as if she was seeing something far away. Fareeha didn’t glance away from her. The Indian woman’s eyes were narrowed, as if she was brainstorming an idea. Fareeha slowly crept forward, accidentally kicking a pebble to flip over the edge. She leaned over slightly to look down. It was quite a drop.

                “Exactly,” Satya said. A hawk screeched in the distance, making them both look up to the skies. Fareeha rectified her posture and stood beside the other woman. “Looks like the training grounds we used to test the Raptora suits. Abundant space and … deserted.”

                “Are we close?” Satya still didn’t meet her eyes. Fareeha shook her head, putting her hands on her hips, rocking back. “What’s a mistake… exactly?”

                “All of this,” Satya replied, still no movement. “I shouldn’t have left my comfort zone. The new location where I was ambushed and seized, and now we are running from them. Had I not done any of it, I would be at home base. Not having learned a damn thing.” Satya pursed her lips and she looked ready to cry. Fareeha looked in alarm, she was going to offer her arm but Satya shook her head.

                “The transporter almost had us killed a few times,” Satya finally turned to face Fareeha who tensed up. Before Fareeha could say anything Satya moved towards the Jeep, hastily wiping her cheek. “We need to continue.”

                Fareeha jogged back to the vehicle, climbing in quickly and rolling the vehicle out of the turn off and back onto the dusty road. She couldn’t help steal a few glances at the woman sitting rigid staring forward. She had so many questions on her tongue, mulled them over in her head before opening her mouth, all of a sudden Satya’s eyes widened and she swung to look at Fareeha who looked at her in curiosity. “Wha-?” Abruptly they were slammed on the driver’s side, and everything went into slow motion. Fareeha spun the wheel trying to control it as the Jeep twisted, trying to rectify it. She shot a glance at armored men wielding rifles from the battle tank that was now chasing them. She swore under her breath.           

                _Should she stop the Jeep and fight them off or_ \- a quick glance at Satya suddenly fueled her protective rage. She slammed her foot on the brakes to make the Jeep spin around to slide onto its side, crunching against the wall. Satya kicked off the sun roof with a few powerful kicks from her heeled feet, popping it off. She climbed out onto her stomach, ducking her head as bullets turreted around the safety of the Jeep’s premises. Fareeha reached into the backseat and grabbed as many weapons as she could. She yanked the pin from a grenade and hurled it upward, Satya directed its path to the other vehicle and people screamed, scrambling to get away. The explosion was strong enough to whip the women’s hair even in hiding. Satya pressed herself flat on the ground as she hurriedly made turrets around them. Bullets peppered the Jeep’s underside and Fareeha panicked, yelling at Satya to get away from it. With all the noise around her and the screaming, Satya froze and kept her head down, covering her ears as best she could, whimpering to herself. Fareeha scrambled to her and shielded her body with her own as the Jeep exploded around them.

___________________

                “ _Pinche Idiota_! I said I wanted her alive! If she dies, all you _Putos_ will too! _Lo prometo pendejo_!” Sombra growled in her throat when she ended the call abruptly. She grabbed her head and spun around to face the group of people she had sniveling on the ground in the town square. She calmed down and took in a deep breath. “ _Mira_ , I’m an easy going person. The things I do, I do for fun, and usually nobody gets hurt, unless I get mad. So guess what?” She pulled the safety from her machine pistol. “You’ve made me mad.” She said with a scowl. “I asked you all one little question and all you had to do was answer honestly. That’s all.” She shrugged. “I warned you what would happen.” She pointed her weapon at the old man who had brashly told her to fuck off earlier. “So who do you think I should make an example of first?”

                “Please, I didn’t-“

                “ _CALLATE_!” she yelled, her anger now making her hand shake. A little boy started to bawl and Sombra swung the pistol barrel at him. Suddenly everyone moved in a wave to shield the mother and child and she gritted her teeth. “You’re all testing me!”

                “S-satyaaaaa,” the boy’s cries carried over the ‘sshhhhs’ and Sombra slowly lowered her pistol. She fumed and then with a quick inhale she exhaled. She pushed past the crowd of kneeling people and reaching in she plucked the boy from his mother’s arms, kicking and screaming. Sombra held the boy under an arm and backed away with her weapon pointed at the mother. People lurched forward, ready to sacrifice themselves. Sombra threw her translocator and suddenly she was at the edge of the cliff side on the cement wall to the ocean, dangling the kid from the scruff of his neck. Everyone froze in fear.

                “Look at what you’ve all made me do. And you’re all STILL refusing to answer me! This lil brat just confessed partially, I still need to know where _pinche madres_ you kept her while she was here.” She pointed the pistol at the ranchero who had had his own pistol shot out of his hands earlier from her. “ _Tu_ , you kept on lying to me, saying you never heard that name before.” She shook the kid. “I can stop another liar from happening, one less to worry about _, sabes_?”

                They were stalling, she knew that. So when the slight silhouette came from above she swung the pistol upward without a word and kept her finger on the trigger until the canopy collapsed in front of her with a dead man. Everyone screamed and slunk back in fear. “Anyone else want to be a hero?!”

                Only whimpers and sniveling was heard and she was angry again. “You know what, fuck it. I’ve always handled my problems alone anyway. If you want it done right then ‘ya gotta do it yerself’,” she chuckled at herself. Then she snarled as she zipped past them with the kid in tow with the adults hollering around her. She threw her translocator over the wall and she was gone from sight, the kid’s cries were no longer heard as the adults stood up in chaotic alarm to chase her but she was long gone.

__________________

                Fareeha awoke to soft clicks and tapping. She warily opened her eyes and saw Satya in the dark room in the glow by a window. She was sitting on a bench pulled up to the sill where she used it as a work bench. She was tampering with something it seemed. Fareeha slowly realized what had happened earlier but had no idea how they had gotten here. She slowly sat up; pushing away the covers she was draped in. The bed creaked as she leisurely dismounted still not garnering attention from the other woman. She stood up and stretched, immediately hissing as she grabbed her ribs.

                Satya turned her head upon hearing her, "You're awake."

                "Luckily?" Fareeha grinned as she put her hands on her hips. Satya stared at her a moment before turning away. "...yes."

                Fareeha scratched the back of her neck trying to think of how to converse. She wanted to ask how they got here but she knew that answer, in desperation Satya must've used the teleporter hence landing them once again in an unknown area. She strode forward beside Satya and stared out at the vast whiteness that spread on for miles. The floors below had to be covered in snow with a howling wind blowing through the broken tower they lodged up in. She wanted to comment on it but said nothing. She glanced over at Satya who delicately picked up small instruments to tweak her prosthetic arm. Now that she thought about it she hadn't actually looked at the arm before, closely. The apparatus that held her fingers was being tweaked and every time she tightened something the fingers would flex one by one. She also noticed that the arm would have been on a stand with a brace of sort to support as she tweaked it.

                "Usually I have two prosthetics. One for battle and one for ... interviews. I would wear one arm to fix the other,” came Satya’s reply, without looking up.

                Fareeha saw her dilemma and turned to face her, squatted on her heels and offered her hands to hold it for her. Satya roamed her eyes over her face then nodded as she moved to allow Fareeha to gather her arm in her hands. She held it up, using her knee to hold it steady, making sure to stay as still as possible. Satya again began tinkering away. Fareeha glanced at the arm and stared at it. It had been damaged, a few circuits were visible where Satya had pried the broken synthetic plastic to piece them together. Fareeha mulled over questions but Satya seemed in the zone, blocking her out. Her thumb caressed the elbow piece and Satya flinched a tad with a low hum in her throat. Fareeha raised her eyes in wonder. _She could feel that?_

                "The nerves are on overdrive..." Satya murmured not looking up to meet her eyes. She used the little screwdriver and gently undid the elbow plate cover where a wire was loose. She tucked it back with a mini push plate and Fareeha watched it coil itself back into its place, tightening and heard the faintest click as it latched onto the board. Fareeha watched in fascination that she didn't realize that Satya was watching her. Fareeha's expression of wonder and curiosity reminded her of her when she was a child. Her eyes roamed over the Egyptian’s face, the curves of her face, the angular shape of her chin, the hair that seemed soft even though it spent so much time in a sweaty helmet, she could only imagine what the upkeep was. But yet she looked presentable if not always ready for battle. It was admirable and somewhat … soothing. Her long lashes were dark and thick and almost curtain her brown eyes. They seemed dark and mysterious but Satya wanted to believe she was an open book.

                Fareeha noticed she had stopped repairing and looked up at Satya, “All done?” Satya had immediately looked away by busying herself sift through the small instruments she had laid out on the window sill. Her soft breathing could be seen by the light cloud in front of her face and then that’s when Fareeha realized it was cold in the room. She glanced over to the makeshift bed and blanket, suddenly blushing as the thought of suggesting they get under it made her swallow hard.

                “Just a little more…” Satya replied almost quietly as if a decibel louder would frighten Fareeha. Fareeha lowered her eyes again and studied her movements; slow, precise, steady and attentive. Golden eyes flicked over each movement her arm made whenever she turned the tool left or right. Fareeha didn’t realize she was inching closer to see, enthralled by what she was learning.

                Her lips were so close to her working hand that Satya held in her breath when she noticed her heart quicken. As the light breath cloud disappeared, Fareeha raised her eyes again and Satya felt her mind buzzing with a million things. She felt like touching the face so close to hers, caressing her lips with the pad of her thumb. Instead she gripped her wrist firmly, fingers clenching tightly and she swallowed hard, trying to remove the dry pocket in her throat. Suddenly Fareeha was _too close_. She shook her head and pulled back her arm from Fareeha’s grasp.

                “Thank you,” she said with a stoic expression, turning away. “I can take it from here.”

                Fareeha sat on her heels a second longer before nodding and standing up. She walked to the makeshift bed and suddenly felt too hot to wrap herself in it. She crossed her arms and stared at it as if daring it to move. Suddenly a bang below them made them turn to look at the direction it came from, the stairs leading up. Fareeha, without hesitation, picked up her rifles and pistols, cocking them as she slid against the wall. Satya hastily pressed herself against the wall, placing her forearm plate back on securely. Her hand glowed as she was ready to create a turret. She nodded at Fareeha who read her signal and walked out, down low and weapon held out at the ready.

                The bang kept happening along with the wind howling. She felt the air get brisker fast as she descended, pressed along the wall, sliding down, trying to peek over the side wall. She witnessed a table shatter against the window which erupted in a wind whirling inside. Fareeha ducked her head to shield her eyes from the whipping snow. She backed up on the stairs when she heard a low deep growl, freezing her insides in fear. _What the hell was that?_

                Satya heard it too and beckoned Fareeha back up to the room they had previously been safe in. Fareeha mouthed no and shaking her head, pointed downward. Satya pressed her lips in a thin line and ordered her beside her with a quick snap of her wrist. Fareeha stayed a few seconds more, listening intently below, eyes on Satya who was growing more and more fearful. She pointed down and then pointed at her gun, mouthing for her to run when it was safe. Satya shook her head indignantly, hating that plan. Fareeha clenched her jaw as they shared a brief stare. Something rattled below Fareeha and she froze in place when a pair of red eyes stared up at her, shocked as her seeing another being in the place they thought they were alone in. Satya swallowed her whimper of surprise as she slowly hid but kept her weapon pointed out, shaking slightly from the cold and apprehension.

                Fareeha's breath came out rapid, adrenaline creeping through her body, she didn’t move but her muscles were tense and coiled, ready to spring. She stared as it stared back. It snorted from its nostrils, taking a whiff of her. The large bear looking creature, which she could only quickly define as three times larger than a regular polar bear, only it was black like soot and had a dark energy about it, was tasting her scent and she hoped it would leave or it would like her for lunch. She wanted to see if Satya was safely far back in case it decided the latter, but refused to raise her eyes in case it was smart like that. Deciding she hated staring games, she leapt off the steps and somersaulted over its large head that roared in her passing. She skidded into a pile of bones and she scrambled away in alarm. _They were in its goddamn nest! Meretseger!_

                Swearing at herself for not staying hidden upstairs she kicked up the bones, scattering it as it charged at her, clearly angry and hungry. She had to create a distraction to get it away from Satya! As the creature descended upon her she readied her rifle but it was jammed from the cold. _Are you serious?!_ She readied it as a bat instead when it lunged at her mouth first, jaws extended. “TRUST ME YOU DON’T WANT THIS!” She whipped it across the mouth, knocking a few teeth lose, shattering the rifle’s barrel. “TOO TOUGH FOR YOUR TEETH!” she yelled as she darted back to duck under its paws when it reared up in agony.

                “You’ve made it angrier!” Satya cried from somewhere in the room. Fareeha snapped her head up to see Satya was using her holographic gun to stun it. The animal flailed, feeling its strength slowly depleting. Fareeha sprinted as best as she could on the matted down snow caked in blood, to grab pieces of the shattered table in case it chased her again. She should’ve just collected Satya upstairs and hidden under the blanket! She cursed her lack of conviction. They’d have been safe and warm and … ALIVE! She ducked and rolled as its arm swung at her, breaking the rest of the window. Fareeha’s fingers were numb from the cold but she never let go of the table leg. She swiped only when it lashed at her. She could see Satya creeping around putting up turrets that were now at full power, probably thanks to the repairs. The creature roared as it slammed onto its side, bombarded by blue streams of light. Satya ran about, skidding on slippery floors as her hands worked furiously, her eyebrows knitted in concentration and suddenly a giant net collapsed on top of the creature, the links pegging themselves into the cement below the snow.

                Fareeha inched along the wall to get to Satya, immediately grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her behind her, icy fingers met warm skin and Satya cringed, trying to pull away. “We have to get out of here!” Fareeha looked around widely and spotted a broken aluminum piece perfect for what she needed. She seized it and swung it onto the ground. She peered below them and saw that the ice and snow with time had built a sort of ramp downwards below. She took Satya by the hand and pulled her in, hugging her close. “Ok! Deep breath! We’re going down!”

                “What?! No!” before she had anymore say she screamed as they both went down with the aluminum piece as their sled. Fareeha shifted her weight to control the direction in their rapid descent with Satya shrieking at every turn they almost smashed their heads. Fareeha squeezed her tight to her, holding her in between her thighs. She saw the end of the cliff side and noticed a sheer drop. She spied a protruding airship buried in the snow and they sailed under it. Before reaching the clearing Fareeha yelled out for Satya to not let go to which she received a clear note of insanity on her part. Bracing for impact Fareeha held her breath and leaping sideways to roll off the makeshift sled she grabbed a pole sticking straight out from under the ship and whipped around as she tried her best to use her legs to clamp around Satya’s waist who screamed yet again as she frantically gripped her belt as she nearly slipped halfway from Fareeha’s legs.

                Fareeha cried out in pain as she was stretched and the former pain from her ribs rippled through her body almost weakening her grip on the ice cold pole. Satya’s legs dangled on the edge of the cliff, snow sliding down rapidly, bringing debris down with it from the disturbance. She tried to climb up Fareeha’s body but noticed she was bleeding from her mouth. She froze wide eyed staring at Fareeha in shock and fear. “Pharah…?”

                Fareeha smiled weakly, her hands tight on the pole that now froze with her blood. Satya gasped when she saw a metal shear protruding from her side. Fareeha was huffing from the pain but the strength in her legs never wavered, holding Satya securely. “I’ve got you,” she said hoarsely, trying to pull her up.

                “Enough!” Satya scolded with tears in her eyes. “Let me go.”

                “Never!” Fareeha cried squeezing her eyes shut.

                “You can’t hold us both,” Satya said, eyes on the shiny metal caked in red. “Let me go.” When Fareeha shook her head briskly, she saddened. “I release you from your duties. This is where it stops.” She let go of Fareeha’s belt but the soldier clenched her thighs tighter. “ _Khara!”_

                Satya lowered her brow to Fareeha’s thighs in prayer and thanks. Fareeha now sobbed, teeth chattering from the cold and body aching from the strain and pain. “If you go,” Fareeha swallowed the blood in her mouth and shook her head again. “Then I go too, damnit!”

                Satya raised her eyes and looked past Fareeha’s shoulders. Another large piece of metal was crashing down towards them, causing an avalanche. Fareeha without looking felt the rumble and Satya saw the fight lose its spark in her eyes. Before impact Satya hid her face in Fareeha’s waistband, clutching her tightly. She squeezed her eyes and held her breath when she felt Fareeha’s grip falter and they went sailing down along with the snow waterfall.

_________________

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:  
> Spanish: Pinche idiota – fucking idiot  
> Spanish: Putos – fuckers  
> Spanish: lo prometo pendejo – I promise you bastard  
> Spanish: mira – look  
> Spanish: callate – shut up/quiet  
> Spanish: Tu – you  
> Spanish: sabes- ya know  
> Arabic: khara - Shit


	7. Aspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well look who finally showed up. but not everyone is happy about it.

                “What do you mean we lost her?! All traces?!”

                Everyone in the lounge area flinched at hearing Angela’s voice carry through the hallway. Winston and Lena were doing their best to explain. Lena had given up; knowing no excuse they gave was going to be good enough. It wouldn’t be until they had Fareeha back safe and sound. Angela had gone many sleepless nights with Athena, over exhausting herself. She wasn’t giving up, McCree had to remind her many times while bringing her coffee that she wasn’t the only one worried, to which she’d lash out, “Well no one else is doing a damn thing!” she’d apologize immediately and recluse herself in her room.

                Reindhart and Torbjorn scouted out areas that Talon agents have been known to linger around. But no sign of them either. Zarya and Hana would stick around the base where Fareeha had been taken, but no signs of activity since then. It’s like Talon had suddenly gone quiet.

                “They have nothing to achieve with this,” Jack said bitterly. McCree chewed the end of his cigar. He tipped his hat upward, they’ve been scouting for days, only heading home for sleep and sometimes they even camped out. “Well, they have us all spread out thin. They might be planning something.”

                “A mass effect then, otherwise we’d have been picked clean by now,” Jack grunted, looking over his shoulder. A vehicle pulled up beside them and out came Mei, looking bedraggled, but starry eyed. “I think I’ve got something!” Bastion booped excitedlybeside her.

__________________

                Back at headquarters Athena’s alarm went off. The remaining crew immediately sprang to action. “Athena! Identify!” she was eerily quiet but they heard a buzz traveling overhead, an electric charge in the air.

                “I’ve got this!” Lena sprinted to each corner of the facility in lightning speed. When she rounded a corner, she was looking behind herself. She swung around to face forward, all of a sudden a flash of purple punched her in the face and she went crashing down with a yelp. Sombra crouched down and put her finger to her lips and with the other tapped her nose. “Boop. Bet you thought you had seen the last of me.”

__________________

                Satya sat still as a statue.  Back poised, ankles crossed underneath her chair. She was dressed in a purple and white dress outfit. Her hands were resting on her lap, chin held high, eyes never wavering.

                "I suppose we should find ourselves fortunate that you were able to send a signal to your location. Also fortunate that you found a way to deliver yourself to us without much problem. Had to admit we were worried. You've always been ahead of your time Satya. It would be a great loss if something were to happen to you." The Superintendent stopped pacing, eyes on her now. “This friend of yours however… What do you know of her?”

                "To whom you are referring to I cannot guess,” Satya replied, unwavering.

                The Super pressed his lips in a thin line. "You're saying you just found her. In the middle of nowhere. Just the two of you. Interesting thing to say.”

                "There was a shipwreck-" Satya began her practiced spiel.

                "That ship has been there for quite some time now.-" he interrupted and stopped short when her eyes darkened.

                "For the last two weeks. Yes, it is possible she managed to stay alive.”

                "Until we found you two that is."

                "If your autopsy was unable to identify that, it is more certified than I could ever tell you," she replied coolly, staring directly at him.

                He shook his head. He sat back against the desk, crinkling the papers underneath his weight. The sound and movement made Satya self-consciously clench her jaw.

                "Apologies if I seem untrustworthy of your mind, Satya. It's just when things don't add up, I question the loyalties of my associates."

                "So I'm being reminded." Satya said staring him down. He cleared his throat and stood up.

                Suddenly there was a beeping in his holo-screen and he quickly shut it off when he saw the blinking message. He glanced at her with an exhale, "That’s all for now. Thank you, Satya. I’m pleased you’re back with us."

                Satya stood up and waited for the two guards to lead her out of the room, handing her off to another pair of guards. Satya placed her hands behind her back as procedure and waited patiently. They lead her down the corridor, up one floor to her quarters where two other guards were positioned outside her door.

                _"It’s for your own safety Ms. Vaswani,"_ they had assured her. Letting her into the room, she finally exhaled when the door closed behind her. She stood a moment, waiting. She glanced back at the door. Discreet as the Super was, Satya never missed anything.

_____________

                Hana was the one who found both Lena and Sombra. Pulling each one by the ankle in each Mech arm, dragging them behind her as she stomped towards the center hall where the agents flooded. Athena was back and announced that the threat had been apprehended. They turned to see Hana drop the two women onto the floor. Lena rolled to a sitting position, gingerly touching her nose. “That smarts. You couldn’t just wake me with a slap or sum?”

                Hana looked down at her, “If that’s what you want.” She raised her Mech arm but Lena shot backwards on her rear, back pedaling. “You’re bloody mad!”

______________

                Satya sat a moment by the window, staring out. The window was a mere hologram. Buried so deep underground, they needed this to not feel so locked in. Satya found it to be well done, along with sounds and a gentle breeze. Although she hadn't been in this room long, her belongings had been taken from her the moment she had been brought in. A quick shower and then taken to Med Bay left little time for her to wonder what they were going to do with Pharah’s body. When they asked her who she was, Satya had lied through her teeth, saying that she didn't recognize her. In order to protect her, she had thought at the time. But now realizing she could've made a grave mistake. They may have disposed the body in case of evidence back tracking to them because of Satya’s espionage. Satya rose to her feet and slowly paced the room. She knew they were watching. But she couldn’t help but to find something to stimulate her. With her biotic hand she crafted a triangle, perfect in every corner it was turned in her hand. She stopped and watched it spin slowly.

                Retracting her thoughts to the snow/waterfall on the cliffside that fateful day, Satya had managed to create a garrote out of hard light. She had used it to swing Fareeha and her to the side where the avalanche wouldn't land on them. However, with the dead weight, it had made her lose her grip on Fareeha, nearly prying off her own metallic arm. Dropping down, Satya fell a few feet away from her rolling to a stop. She had contemplated lying there with the other woman who lay on her back, calm face facing the sky, eyes closed and body relaxed as if she was just sleeping.

                Satya had tried to reach her, extending a shaky, near frozen, hand towards her. She had caused this woman so much grief for her selfish reasons and look where it had landed them now. Satya remembered the tears that stung her cold face when she called out for Fareeha to answer her. She tried getting up but a beam had landed on her, trapping her legs, cushioned by the snow but trapped none the less. She wept into the snow, begging forgiveness to the deities, to save Fareeha if no one else. She would trade her life to salvage her.

                She remembered her eyes getting heavy and the soft blanket of warm snow covering her. She faced in Fareeha's direction; hand extended outward hoping to touch her hand. Just like that one night they slept under the moonlight, holding hands. Satya had recoiled at the touch but Fareeha had smiled and told her it'd be the only way for her to keep in touch while they slept, to make sure Satya was safe. Satya later on had found Fareeha shivering and her fingers cold. She stood up and covered her in her own blanket while she stayed up to keep watch, still holding Fareeha's hand. If Fareeha had been awake she would’ve offered they both get under it. That thought now didn’t deter her. She remembered Fareeha's caramel eyes as she laughed, a musical sound that hit Satya home. The way she would grin when she feared nothing. The way she unhesitatingly would put herself in dangers way to make sure Satya was safe.

                She remembered it all. Bringing herself back to the now she stared at the triangle that had begun to spin rapidly once her thoughts had accumulated dramatically. She willed it to slow down. She knew the cameras were on her every move. She looked over her shoulder at the one by the door. She snapped her fist up, the triangle shattering in little flecks of light dust. There was no time for tears. There was work to be done.

______________

                "Just say the word, Doc!" Hana clasped her hands together menacingly, glaring at Sombra who sat tied up in a chair when she came to.

                Sombra snickered at the young woman, slowly shaking her head. "An army of lil bunnies… how frightening." She scowled, still groggy from the bash in the head after she had taken down the “Tracer”.

                Angela was pacing the room and stopped when Hana made a step forward by grabbing her arm. "No. Hana. I want to hear what she has to say.”

                "She's a goddamn terrorist!" Hana pointed out. Lena mumbled past her ice pack. They turned to her and she removed the pack from her face. "Shouldn't we tell Winston ‘bout her? Everyone is still out there."

                "We haven't found Pharah yet. The search still continues. If anything, Sombra here is going to help us." Angela glowered at their captive.

                Sombra shrugged, "Not so sure your AI wants to play with me. But, hey. I came on my own, alright? No threats from you _putas_ needed. I am literally at this moment in your charge." Then she grinned, “For now.”

                Lena rolled her eyes. And Hana fumed, "Just who the fuck do you think you are?!"

                Sombra sighed and rolled her eyes as the young woman kept going off. She looked over at Angela who stood a few feet away, guarded. "Good call on not turning me in to your boss, after all who is going to help you find your _Romeo._ "

                There was silence, but Hana broke it with a small squeak of surprise. "Lucio owes me," she hissed to herself under her breath, arms crossed and leaning against the far wall.

                Angela waited, ice blue eyes boring into the hacker’s face.

                "But then again,” a slight pause as the violet eyes flashed. “Are you only trying to recover her corpse for a funeral or something?"

                Angela tensed and Hana arched an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. I'm sure Athena has mentioned it, no? Her signal is gone. You said it yourself. All traces of her are gone. As far as I know those bugs you guys are so fond of, are inside the heart. Lifelines as you say. You helped install them, dear Doctor Frankenstein. You don’t remember how your creations work?"

                Lena slowly turned to face Angela who stood gripping her arms with claw like nails. "Angela? Is... is that true? It’s actually gone? That’s what you meant by… we lost all traces?”

                Hana stormed up to Sombra and punched her across her left jaw, splitting her lip. Lena grabbed Hana and yanked her back and when she wouldn’t back down she was dragged out of the room all the while she was screaming. "You're fucking lying! I'll kill you-you bitch! Angela! Don't believe her bulls-!"

                The door slid shut, making the room silent. Angela still didn’t say anything. Sombra slowly returned her head, wincing but half chuckling. "Shit, lil bun can punch. Kudos to her military up-bringing."

                "We'll find her and bring her home." Angela’s words resounded within the walls and Sombra lifted her eyes up at her with a smirk.

                "If that's all you want. You know I can help you. I gain nothing by tailing _her_ anyway."

                "Then why were you?"

                "Talon shit. I had to go along with it. They had rules and all that _pinche_...” Sombra sighed and her shoulders sagged against the chair, legs stretched out before her. “ _Mira_. They kidnapped the Architect and Pharah was thrown in the mix by complete coincidence. And now she has _her_. So wherever Symmetra is Pharah is right there with her."

                "If she is such a threat, what makes you so sure Pharah hasn't already killed her?"

                Sombra chuckled and leaned back; tucking her feet under the chair "Because Satya did her homework. She’s an information officer. She was on espionage. She picked Pharah for a reason. She knows your little _justice bird_ won’t fly off in the name of duty or kill for any reason but to protect. She's using her as a shield. Pharah is dutiful. She'll keep her safe even by force. You know damn well she will protect her at any cost."

                Angela was silent for a few seconds, and then she slowly closed the gap in between them, staring her down, arms crossed. "What’s in it for you then if you don’t care about Talon."

                Sombra leaned forward as much as the bonds allowed, staring up at Angela in glee. "I'm only after the Vishkar employee."

                Angela's eyes widened.

_______________

                "We can't just trust her, Angela!"

                Angela wasn't listening, she was already making preparations. She was making notes and scheduling time for maintenance on her Valkyrie swift-response suit. Torbjorn would have to stop his missions to help her. He would surely go with her and Reinhardt. No, she needed faster comrades. She stopped short and Lena swung in front of her, grabbing her arms. "Listen to me! Angela, please!"

                Angela's eyes were distant, dark. "If that Vishkar had anything to do with Pharah’s…" at that she froze. Lena hugged Angela up tight. "We don't know that, love. She's a liar, why would she tell us what we should know. That doesn’t add up!"

                Angela's body finally gave in to her exhaustion. "We have to bring her home..." Angela started sobbing and covering her face. "We can't leave her out there."

                Lena stroked her back and nodded, understanding. "Alright… We'll find her. I'll help you."

                Angela sagged in Lena’s arms and it took her a second to realize she had fainted in her arms. Lena struggled to hold her upright as they crumbled to the ground. Lena hit the intercom on her wrist. "Cleanup in aisle twelve!"

                Two agents came rushing over and helped the Doctor up, taking her to one of the medical bays. Lena ran her hand through her hair and gave a massive sigh.

                “We’re coming for ya kid…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so damn long to update. I honestly had so many ideas swirling in my head that i had to grab each one and eventually tie them up to make sense of it all. I think we can smooth sail from here. I hope I still have your interest! Thanks for reading! I appreciate feedback! I think we could be back on schedule!


	8. Inauguration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra is part of the team - momentarily.

          

                _Feet were running. Things were dashing past as if time was elapsing. Hands jutted forward back and forth, as if it would help the speed. A ragged breath was heard, echoing inside. Colors swirled around, shades of blue and green and finally a bright light as they came crashing to fall into water. Bubbles erupted everywhere, obscuring vison. There was flailing and gargled voices_.

                “Is she waking up?”

                Violent thrashing as much as one could in the syrupy liquid.

                “Impossible. She’s only been in there 42 hours.”

                The body suspended inside the clear green liquid was again still, floating back to place, hair drifting about the woman’s head, eyes squeezed shut trembling, fingers twitching.

                “She’s dreaming. Muscle reaction. Keep her immobilized.”

                _Again the ragged breathing, running, fast beating heart, faces erupting everywhere and muffled loud voices, so disorienting. There was light ahead. A person stood there, wings made of light radiating the space around her. A hand extended outward, beckoning, face gentle. Their own hand extended out but a cry spun the vision from the line of sight, turning everything black. All was quiet except for the hard breathing and the heartbeat. The vision was tipped downward at bare feet watching as a thick cobra slowly slithered its way in between them. It slithered away into the darkness and suddenly the point of vision was switched upward, a light, coming from the mouth of a lion descending downwards._

                The men watched on screen as the patient flailed again, sinking to the bottom with her hands up as if protecting her head. They realized the brain waves were off the charts.

                _Hands grabbed the line of vision and aimed it at them, directing their eyes. Black eyes of a cow stared back. But the hands were human, gentle and supportive. Suddenly they were surrounded in pinks and reds. “You have to fight for what you believe in.” A voice echoed inside her head as if it had been directed telepathically. The face lowered to tap her forehead. “Now go do what you must do.”_

_The hands left her face and the vision disappeared. She had been on her knees. The space around her was dark again, then one by one stars appeared, dotting around her. She rose to her feet and ran forward again, searching for a way out. She caught sight of the end of a cobra’s tail and chased it as it moved away faster and faster. She saw what it was chasing and saw a blue battle skirt flapping behind shapely hips, long dark hair trailing behind with a beam of blue light. Someone was running and the cobra was pursuing them. She gained speed and hollered, ‘WAIT! DON’T GO THERE!’_

_She extended a hand and then her body collided with an invisible wall. Panicked she banged on the wall, shouting, trying to get the woman’s attention. She banged on the wall harder each time. Her heart was beating faster and her breathing panicked and surging adrenaline made her viciously punch the wall. Finally it shattered and she lurched forward, hand extended out. “COME BACK!’_

                The men in white suits were dashing around, turning on security measures tenfold, and gassing the room as the patient had seemingly smashed their way out of the ‘resurrection’ chamber. Thick glass shattered, green goo splashed out onto the ground, the patient had stumbled a few times to get their legs working again but then was up and running forward. Alarmed, the medics slammed the extra security wall encircling the room. The patient body slammed into the wall, shaking the room. The lab techs stood back, sweating, watching the screen of the woman who regained her composure by putting her hands on the wall and looked around her surroundings. She began to cough as the gas finally enveloped her. She dropped to her knees, fading away from their sight. Suddenly the screens that were monitoring her wavered and then blinked out.

_______________

                "You can't be serious?" Jack said sternly looking at both women before him. They were called in and Lena and Hana had informed him of what had happened. McCree loaded up his pistol and spat out tobacco. "We'll get a confession out'er yet."

                Hana rolled her eyes. "At ease cowboy, we've handled that part already. So..." Hana wrapped her arms around herself.  "What do we do now?"

                Lena grimaced, "I don’t want to believe this Sombra. But what she’s saying is credible."

                McCree shook his head. "You gon listen to some hacker who has no sense of morals whatsoever? Call me crazy, but last time we all handled a hacker we almost got killed."

                "She was just playing with us," Lena stated looking over at him. He scoffed, "Oh, I'm sorry did you two want to continue yer little game?  Cause I know I ain't stepping anywhere near her."

                Hana marched up to him, nose to nose, defiantly staring him in the eye. "If trusting a hacker is what's gonna get Pharah back then I'm all in." She looked around at everyone. Then she backed off, calling over her shoulder. "Show some spines boys!"

                Lena put her hands on her hips, sighing. "We have no other choice."

                Jack holstered his weapon and walked. Lena followed, keeping up with him. "Angela is at her limits. We need to find Fareeha and we have to do it now."

                "We'll be sitting ducks if what you're saying is true and she's in Vishkar Corp headquarters. How exactly do we garner an invitation? We should just keep doing it the old fashion way."

                Lena stopped in her tracks and let him go a few steps ahead. "Hate to remind you boys but the old fashioned way got the lot of you old folks killed and left for dead."

                Jack and McCree stopped short knowing who she was referring to. Jack slowly turned his head to look at her then at McCree who sagged in his spot. Jack glanced back at Lena and nodded. "Rally the group. We'll meet in 30 mins."

                Lena nodded and was off. McCree stood beside Jack slowly chewing his cigar. When Jack sighed and kept walking he walked with him. "If Ana were alive she'd have our hides."

                "If Ana were alive this wouldn't have happened."

_______________

                The next morning they came for Satya again. She stood up and turned as the door opened. There stood the Secretary of Defense and she instantly felt dread. "We are moving you, Ms. Vaswani. Please follow us." Without a word Satya did as she was told and followed diligently. Two guards, the Secretary in front and two guards more behind her didn’t exactly make her feel secure. She had been told they were protecting her but honestly this wasn't protection. Its wasn't the Vishkar way. She knew something was up but she had fallen below priority to even be informed why they were doing things the way they were. She walked in long strides, head held high, hands folded behind her back. Despite having not slept a wink the night before she still remained regal in appearance. Her mind had kept her awake all night. The Super was hiding something but his whispering to the other lab techs was shrieking in her mind, but she kept calm, doing her techniques in her head.

                Once reaching her new room after three sets of elevators she was finally allowed to enter and once again the guards were positioned by her door. She closed her tired eyes and thought no more.

________________

                "Are you absolutely sure?... yes... of course... I'm on my way." The Super tapped his earpiece and quickly exited his office, taking the red elevator down.

                When he arrived he was cleared for entrance in the Medical Science ward. There he couldn’t believe his eyes when he stared up at the giant holo-screen revealing a woman of darker complexion, dressed in white walking about, examining the walls, ignoring the meal on the table.

                "So you've come back from the dead..." He mumbled. "Will she speak?" Murmuring amongst themselves, they prepared an answer. "Nothing yet as far as we know, sir. We've come to the conclusion that she doesn't speak any languages we’ve asked so far."

                He nodded. He thought a moment and then straightened his posture. "Let me in there."

                "Sir! Highly inadvisable. She is not ready for visitors. Aside from human, we don't know what she is. She showed signs of hostility when she came out of the resurrection chamber and … did this." The screen flicked to the chamber that was in pieces and the dent in the wall the size of a basketball. "Was that her head?"

                “Has she done anything since?”

                “No, sir… but one cannot be sure.”

                He looked at several screens and nodded, "To the white room then."

                The woman looked up at the blinking light and then a door slid open below it. She stood a moment, staring at it. She was sick of them corralling her like a hamster in a maze. She glanced up at the security camera and made eye contact with the men on the other side. They fidgeted unbeknownst to her. She then looked back at the door and slowly moved through it, not minding that it closed behind her. Another room opened up and she was led into a space with a large window, much like the ones held in visitor security prisons. She saw a white chair but no phone. A man stood on the other side with his hands behind his back. Two guards stood behind him and she eyed them both. She didn't approach the chair until the man on the other side made movement to sit himself down. She then mimicked his actions, crossing her legs when he did. When he leaned forward folding his hands, she did the same, eyes on him without batting an eye.

                He grinned at her antics, _that_ she didn't return.

                "I'm glad to see you are safe and sound. I'm certain my men have taken good care of your health. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eirich Telveraz. I am the Superintendent and right hand man to Vishkar Corp." He sat back and spread his arms. "You are most welcome here..." He looked quizzical and leaned in closer to the window. Somehow she could hear him clear as day. "Now that I've introduced myself, perhaps you'd do me the honor of knowing your name."

                The woman's caramel eyes flicked up at the two guards who shifted when they caught her staring. Eirich looked over his shoulder at what she was staring at. "You needn't worry about them. In fact, I'll prove it to you." He snapped his fingers twice and the two men hesitated a second before exiting the white room. The woman's eyes settled back on the man in front of her. "Now then, it's just you and me. You have my complete confidence. Tell me. What's your name? Where do you come from?"

                Still no response. He chuckled and pulled out ID’s and set them at the bottom of the glass for her to see. "You are neither of these men that's to be sure."

                She didn't bother to glance at them but she leaned back bored. Eirich tapped his fingertips on the table top, patience running thin. "Our facilities are at your disposal. If you need anything I'll be glad to be of service. Please feel free to call upon my name if the need arises. Until then..." He spread his hands and stood up. He took one more moment to let her speak. She tilted her head to the side and her eye tattoo was more apparent to him. When she caught him looking at it she smirked and the motion almost chilled him to the bone. He had seen what she was capable of doing yet she had done nothing here to force her way out.  Even if the glass was shatterproof that was little ease to him. She could’ve easily held him hostage against his will to be let out. Instead she slowly rose to her feet and spread her fingers like he had done earlier when he got up, once again mimicking him.

                "Anything you need," He repeated. The woman clenched her jaw and only stared. He noted to himself with a nod and turned towards the door. He took a few steps when suddenly the room rang with a rich velvety voice, slightly accented, "Haven't you done enough?" When he turned she was staring right at him, caramel eyes bright and boring through him.

                He chuckled at the sudden breakthrough and walked back to stand facing her. She rose to her full height and he marveled at her structure, indeed she was impressive and to have recuperated from death to full health was a marvelous wonder. “Not nearly. All I need from you is your cooperation. All I need is a name."

                She slapped a hand to the window, shaking it and making him jolt. "Pharah." She slid the fingers down before pulling back. "That's all you need to know."

                He nodded and stood a few seconds more. Seeing as though she wasn't going to talk anymore, he exited the room. He exhaled and two medics came his way. "Mr.T! Are you alright?!"

_____________

                Sombra bit the inside of her cheek and then rolled her eyes. “Ya know, I can’t really concentrate with you right there, _Chiquita.”_ That was an understatement. Hana had a blaster pressed to Sombra’s left cheek, the tip pushing near her mouth.

                “Just make a false move and I’ll be replacing your teeth with lead,” Hana said just loud enough for Sombra to hear but kept Lena and Winston at bay.

                Winston glanced back at Hana, “Is that completely necessary, Hana?” Lena stood with her arms crossed at the end of the computer room and kept eye on the two of them. Hana shook her head, never leaving her eyes off the hacker. “It’s gonna let the cowboy sleep tonight.” Sombra snorted and quickly quieted when Hana pushed the blaster harder. Sombra sighed with a roll of her eyes and continued pulling up screens with her fingertips and scrolling through walls of codes. She worked lightning fast and purple screens spun around her. “At ease Athena, I’m not here for you today.”

                Winston grunted in slight discomfort as he glanced at Athena’s main screen. Agents were directed to stand outside alert in case Sombra went ‘rogue’. Hana had protested that it wasn’t enough hence the gun in Sombra’s face. Fancying it as a game, it made Sombra work harder and faster and then she was rewarded but she kept it to herself. She was always grinning so when a grin spread across her purple lips no one said anything. “I’m in,” she finally declared. Lena and Winston looked over but didn’t move, staring up at the screens she had pulled up.

                “You’ve found her?!”

                “That’s not what I said,” Sombra muttered with a grimace at their conclusion. “I’ve infiltrated the Security cams on the…” she paused dramatically and Lena scolded Hana for pushing the gun into the hacker’s mouth. Hana huffed and pulled it out. Sombra looked at her with a smirk, “Ya know, if you’re so fond of pushing objects into –“

                “Focus!” Lena shouted, irritated at the two. Sombra chuckled at Hana who frowned at her. Sombra then turned her attention to the screens again. “As I was saying before I was _delightfully_ interrupted, I’ve managed to access the security cams on the Tier Pass floors.”

                “What the bloody sirens does that mean?” Lena asked, rubbing her chin.

                “ **Means** , that I can see what’s going on in the middle of the base of operations. I can see all cargo coming and going, so if your bird lady is anywhere, we’ll be able to see it here first.” Sombra said while pulling up photos of security guards and architects in their offices. One camera however she noticed was locked on a room with two guards wielding rifles. That was curious in itself seeing as though no other floor had that. She scanned the floors while the others stared up in awe, even Hana who had lowered her gun. V. Corp was impressive in itself and so was its security. Made her wonder what they were hiding. She crossed her arms and scanned the cameras flitting through screens of the past 48 hours when Pharah had gone missing.

                There was one entire floor that she noticed didn’t have cameras, making the floor practically non-existent but the blue prints suggested otherwise. She examined the codes and bypassed the body-cam on a soldier who was riding in an elevator. She zeroed in as he walked, the cam started slightly shaking, he was jogging forward down a long white corridor.

                She had an idea that the Viskar employee she was after wasn’t on this floor but as the “invisible” floor came to life before her she decided this took priority for the moment. She had made a deal with the blonde and she was more interested in her price than to let this opportunity slip. She straightened her spine when suddenly the screens went black one by one. She crossed her arms and rocked back on her hip. Everyone turned to her and she mock shrugged. “Looks like we gotta try again another day and let the codes reset.”

                “Are you bloody serious?!”

                While they talked amongst themselves Sombra snapped her fingers and 3D purple cube manifested in between her fingers. The video of Satya pacing the room with her arms behind her back played for five seconds each as it looped. At the end she would look up at the camera and Sombra smirked. “Gotcha, _princessita._ ”

      


	9. Vindication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya knows what's up now and Angela isnt giving up.

 

 

Satya sat still in her chair, she never moved. It seemed that she had been asleep. She wasn’t entirely sure. Her heart felt heavy, her eyes tired and her mind forever a wandering vast of darkness. She could’ve sworn a familiar voice had woken her up from her lost state. But once opening her eyes, she saw she was in the same spot she was when she closed them. She slowly turned her head and looked over at the bed. She didn’t deserve comfort. She wasn’t permitting herself luxury. Closing her weary eyes she drifted off again.

                She was standing at a bank of a waterfall, the soft spray coating her clothes and lips. She stared wistfully at the water below her feet, so crystalline and refreshing. She raised her eyes at the horizon of the jungle canopy where many birds flitted from tree top to tree top. Confusion was written across her face, her mind distracted by the fall of the rushing water. Suddenly there were ripples in the middle of the pristine pool and she crouched to get a closer look at whatever was underneath. Catching her by complete surprise two arms jutted out and grabbed her forearms and tugged her in, she flailed and splashed in. She came up sputtering for air and for the shore. She whirled around to scold the other woman. The caramel bronzed woman came up with a soft musical laugh and Satya was stunned into silence. Fareeha was standing before her in loose wrappings of clothing, drenched in water as it drained down her body in thick rivulets.

                Satya stared, unable to find her tongue to pronounce words. Fareeha shook her head like a wild dog, flicking water everywhere and Satya had to cover her face with her arms to shield herself with a slight giggle. Fareeha stood up, the water coming to her waist and she looked up and around their surroundings. Finally her eyes settled on Satya and she smiled, wading over to her with meaningful purpose. She wrapped her arms around Satya’s slim waist and hoisted her up in a big embrace. Satya returned the notion and rested her head on top of the other woman’s wet dark hair. They stayed in each other’s arms what seemed an eternity but Satya didn’t want her to let go.

                The sun was going down and Fareeha gently began to pull away from her. Satya clutched at her desperately, eyes pleading, shaking her head. Fareeha turned to her and caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. Her other hand squeezed Satya’s hand that refused to let go. Fareeha smiled gently and came back to her. They embraced again and Satya felt hot tears sting her cheeks when she closed her eyes.

                “It’ll be okay,” Fareeha whispered into her hair. “All you have to do is call my name and I’ll come back to you.”

                “I have called for you,” Satya said almost in a whimper against her cheek.

                “Then I have heard you.” She felt Fareeha smile against her head. “I’ve heard your call. They call me ‘blue’ because that’s how they found me. Say it and I’ll find you too.”

                Without any further thought she whispered it. “Blue…” She let a moment pass. Suddenly Fareeha was not in her arms anymore. “Blue,” she said more earnestly. And she was amazed at the swirl of blue shades that spiraled in her mind. Her mind was flowing through time it seemed, shooting past stars, skimming over the oceans, plunging into darkness. She saw a cobra, a large cobra bigger than a human, slither forward slowly, turning its head to see if she was following and when it saw her near, it moved faster and Satya found herself following it. “Blue!” she called and images of Fareeha’s smiling face flew past her. Images of her sorrow, determination, anger and laughter and finally a calm face, her lifeless face shattered next to her.

                _“BLUE!”_ she practically screamed, tears pouring down her face, hand extended out to the cobra that kept getting further and further away. Suddenly she burst into a room concealed in white lights and Satya’s vision zeroed in on Fareeha’s sleeping face. The caramel eyes burst open and Satya felt her chest stab in recognition.

                Satya almost fell off her chair in shock. She collected herself quickly for the cameras, hiding her face, eyes wide, clutching her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Fareeha… _Fareeha was alive! And inside Vishkar?!_ She slowly glanced up at her door. _Is that why they had locked her up?_ One thing was certain, they were not going to get away with it.

___________________

                Fareeha slowly drew in a breath, being woken up by such a vivid dream. She swore she had heard a voice call out her name. It wasn’t exactly her name. But it had called to her. Hands had reached out to her, cupping her face in loving warmth and when she opened her eyes at recognizing the voice it faded away too fast. Now she stared at the white ceiling as she lay on the stiff white bed. “Satya…” she whispered in a shallow breath. _Satya was here_.

                Fareeha slowly slid off the bed and aimed at one of the cameras. "I want to speak with Eirich."

                The light from the camera blinked green. "Mr.Erich is not available Ms. BLUE _dot_ Pharah." Said the mechanical voice through the speakers hidden somewhere in the walls. "Can we be of assistance?"

                Pharah stared them down and she knew the men on the other side were nervous but were confident that she couldn't break through. She sat back down on the bed and gripped the sheets. She undid the pillow cases and started wrapping them into her fists, walking up to a wall.

                "Ms. Blue _dot_ Pharah, please restrain from using violent force."

                "If he won't come to me, then I'll go to him!" She reared back and punched with all her might, throwing her left side into the punch. The results were as she expected. She managed to tear through the first layer of concrete but the second wall was of wires and sparking tubes. No alarm rang or gas emitted from the vents. The speaker spoke again. "Ms. Blue _dot_ Pharah. As you can see we need you inside. Please wait patiently as we locate Mr. Eirich for you. We will keep you safe in the meantime."

                "Safe from what? Where am I?"

                "You are in the safe restraints of the Vishkar Corporation. Your future is our priority. Order is our priority and Order will be restored."

                Her eyes slowly widened as she looked around. So Satya got what she wanted after all. Vishkar was where she wanted to be. _Had she been abandoned?_ She backed away from the damaged wall when it started to repair itself with a grid made of blue hard light, sealing the hole off completely as if nothing had happened. The only evidence was Fareeha's tingling hand. Blue lights. See quirked her head to the side and examined the nano-bots dissipate out of sight.  

                "Blue..." she whispered and pulled up her shirt to reveal a scar that length of her hand, sparkling blue underneath from the scarring tissue they had used to replace her lost nervous system. She tensed up and walked back to the camera to stare at it. "Bring me Eirich. I'll wait."

                "Very good, Ms. Blue _dot_ Pharah." The camera switched back to a blinking red dot and Pharah rested against the bed, staring at her hands that were also sparkling with blue undertones. So they could repair the human body using hard light… They had modified something Angela Ziegler had created. She clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes. _She had to get out of here._  

 _________________

                Angela was leaning over on her arms, staring at the screen in front of her, rotating images of the floor that had no security cameras. Sombra had managed to track every single guard’s body cams, nearly exposing the entire floor and its rooms, besides one.

                “There,” Angela pointed to a screen that showed a cell like room with high security. “She’s in there.” Sombra glanced over, arms crossed with a smirk. “What makes you so sure?”

                “Mei said she had found traces of a crash with one of her drones. The snow had been shifted recently and the blood on the snow was confirmed to be Pharah’s. No doubt Vishkar had picked up Symmetra and dragged Pharah with them. If they’re keeping a body it’ll be in there.” Angela said with vindication.

                D.va paled while Tracer and Winston glanced at each other. “They’re experimenting on Pharah?!” the young Korean shouted, her gun pressing harder to the back of Sombra’s head as if she had anything to do with it. Sombra’s head swayed from the forced movement but she was used to it now that it didn’t faze her.

                Angela clutched the counter she held onto. She didn’t want to believe it either. It certainly wasn’t something a corporation like Vishkar was known for. But everyone had a secret. Overwatch was no exception; the creation of the resurrection ability that was deemed illegal had to be only on the battlefield. Angela had never wanted it to go that far, especially with so many mishaps and chaos. She sighed and leaned back. “Even if they weren’t, she’d be considered a key witness for something that Symmetra did and I’m sure they’re not too keen on that.”

                Jack was standing at the doorway, arms crossed. “We’re not moving out until we have a visual.”

                Angela looked towards Sombra and the hacker nodded. “Just leave it to me, Angel Wings.”

_________________

               

               

               

 


	10. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody finally gets in on the action but everyone believes Fareeha's had enough action for a long while.

                _“Do we have a deal?”_

                Satya stared at the disembodied voice from the hologram inside her room, the hand extended towards her. She stood with her hands clasped to her chest, eyes wide. She had been told the cameras in her room were deactivated for three minutes. She had to choose now or forever hold her peace miserably. Satya’s heart was beating fast she found herself slowly start to shut down. She closed her eyes and did her mantra quickly.

                _“You have thirty seconds to decide,”_ the voice said. The voice was masked but she knew who it was, the only person who had demonstrated labyrinthine skills in hacking. With the loud thrumming of her heart in her head she felt like she would topple over from the weight. _She could save Fareeha_. Her voice was lost so she slowly extended the hand to accept the hand shake. When she pulled away Satya found a cube in her hand.

                “ _Also you have ten seconds to figure that out. Be seeing ya,”_ a lilting chuckle and the voice and hologram vanished in thin air. Satya hurriedly put the cube under the chair she had been sitting on and a hologram of herself sat atop it as if she had never left it. She backed away slowly, eyes on the camera as the system rebooted itself. It made no movement, they hadn’t noticed the change. She pressed herself against the door and listened intently to the outside. There was scrambling and shouts heard down the hall. Boot hammered down the corridor and the door unlatched itself. Satya quickly put on her ear bud mufflers and taking a deep breath she cautiously peeked out. It was barren.

                _The pendant I’m giving you will temporarily block you from any camera for at least 5 seconds until you figure out which direction you need to go. The cameras in the hallways will be deactivated for 30 seconds each when you come across them. You will have to move fast and figure out a map to find your way. That’s the best I can do for you. Remember our deal. I will find you._

                Satya looked back at the hologram that moved its head to look out the window. She swallowed hard and nodding to herself, running her fingers over her pendant, she hastily stepped out. She made sure her footing was light and ran on the tips of her toes.

                Just as Sombra had said, the hallway camera lights were off and she quickly hurried along the walls, stopping every once in a while to duck for cover whenever a guard ran past in haste, never noticing her. She barely made it to the second hall, skidding to a stop at the fork. Not knowing where to go. Without realizing, she breathed out the word ‘blue’ almost in exasperation. A flash of blue in her peripherals made her swing to the left and looking back to make sure she wasn’t followed she ran forward. She made it to the end but upon hearing loud voices she quickly forced her way into a dark room, shutting the door quietly. Holo-screens lit up the place one by one and Satya stared eyes wide.

                Images of Fareeha on a white bed, surgery pictures before and after, her lying lifeless and another of her perfectly patched up. The one that got her chilled to the bone was the replay video clip of Fareeha fighting six men at once trying to subdue them until they injected her, dropping her to the floor. Satya stared at the clip over and over, not minding the tears pooled on the edges of her eyes. _Fareeha. I am so sorry._

Her pendant pulsed gently, letting her know the cameras in the room would reset in 10 seconds. Her fingers quickly tapped the screens to find Fareeha’s location. Finally she zeroed it down to the basement level X-13. She narrowed her eyes. She didn’t know such floor existed. She spun around and waited for the right second to open the doors. One the third pulse she cracked it open and peeked out. The camera once again lost its light and Satya hastily moved down the hall, narrowly missing a guard coming down the opposite fork.

                She would need to take an elevator. She looked at her prosthetic arm; they had taken her hard light creation arm, almost rendering her limit. _Almost._ She opened a compartment on the wrist and fished out tiny repair tools. She used them to open the control pad to activate the elevator. The doors slid open and while inside, as it descended to the lower floors, she opened the control panel and yanked out the circuit board, searching for the override. Connecting the wires the elevator hissed to a stop. She counted to five in her head, closing her eyes, begging it would work. A shudder and the elevator continued its descent. She sighed heavily, almost fainting from the intense anticipation. She paced, using her tools to tweak the arm. The elevator jammed to a stop and the lights flickered. She caught herself on the railing and pressed up against the side as the door slid open slowly. There was silence. Too quiet but the door never closed which meant someone was standing in the line of sight.

                She swallowed hard; surely they had a weapon out. She took a deep breath and quietly lowered herself, hand ready on the control panel.

______________________

                _Thirty minutes earlier…_

                Angela had been ordered by Jack to stay in the transport vehicle. Lena, Torbjorn and Reindhart were on lookout. Mei was ahead surveying the area with her little bot. They had flown over fields of snow that seemed to extend forever, passing the aircraft crash site and the transporter. Angela had stared forlornly at the scene as it disappeared from sight. She had sighed heavily and perked up when Lena patted her back with a sympathetic smile. They had insisted she didn’t need to come along, to which she had replied with loading her blaster and standing up defiantly. They could see there was no way they could stop her. They sped over the Mediterranean Sea in record time. They crossed desserts and massive green farming lands, deep jungles and then finally reaching the glittering city of Utopaea.

                Upon landing on the cliffside, Jack and McCree went to the edge of the bluffs and spied the infamous building. Such a superstructure was intimidating and Fareeha was inside _that_? McCree tipped his hat back and whistled. “Glad they ain’t against us.”

                “Yet,” Jack said with a shake of his head. “You heard this was a suicide mission right?” They both looked back to make sure Angela hadn’t heard them. McCree crossed his arms and moved the cigar in his mouth from side to side. “Lil sis sure picked a helluva place to nap.”

                “Remind me that she’s grounded,” Jack muttered as they returned to the transport. Lena had zipped over to them. “Whatcha looking at?”

                Jack nodded over his shoulder, “Just beyond that ridge is headquarters. But as for her actually being inside, and has not been moved, is unlikely.”

                “You mean because of our sources?” Angela’s voice carried out from inside and everyone glanced at each other. Jack approached the door and rested his foot on the foot hold, hand gripping the door handle. “If it’s any more obvious that I distrust your ‘new friend’ let it be known.” He glanced at the agents and nodded. “But Pharah’s our family so we will do what we can to cover all corners.” Everyone agreed verbally.

                “Alright, you all have your orders. When Mei gets back-” an explosion far off cut him off and they swung to look at the mushroom cloud below. Suddenly alarms rang in the distance. They all stared as Mei raced over the hill on an ice ramp she used with her gun. Bastion wasn’t far behind her, rolling in his sentry mode. Mei tripped at the end and rolled to a stop when Reinhardt caught her. She laughed as she was brought to her feet. She cheerily gave a thumbs up. “Operation distraction is well on its way!”

                Jack gave Angela a disdainful roll of his eyes. “Alright, everyone that’s our cue. Set out. And keep your communicator on!” He put on his visor and hefted his pulse rifle. “Let’s bring her home.”

                “Yessir!”

                “Angela,” Jack said in a warning tone. Angela wistfully sat back down at the monitor screens. “Thank you. We need you here to receive Pharah immediately if she’s not … our Pharah.” Angela lowered her eyes and nodded, recognizing the possibility. “Understood, sir.”

                “Good,” with that he closed the door and she heard him step away. She looked at the surveillance cameras that had been placed all round their perimeter. With them safely hidden in the cliffside, they had secured the transport to all measures and to recognize faces. With her blaster in her hand ready she returned to her work, opening the rejuvenation capsule to re-check its system for the umpteenth time.

______________________

                “Ms. Vaswani…” The guard had his weapon aimed at her when she finally decided to move into open area with her hands up, her left hand holding the pendant in her between her fingers. His eyes flicked at it momentarily and then returned to her. “I haven’t heard word that the head of architect would be visiting the ‘dungeon’.” She raised her eyebrows at that.

                “You’re right to assume suspicion. We can only thank you for your hard work. However, how else would I arrive down here?” she said evenly and calmly as if he wouldn’t call her bluff and shoot her. Inwardly she was shaking, her mind running so many scenarios, her fingers played with the pendant subconsciously and it made him nervous. She saw the bead of sweat that rolled off his brow under his helmet. He spoke into his communicator in near panic. He had right to be worried. When she walked forward slowly off the elevator, he gripped the weapon with both hands and backed away. “I need you to stay right where you are, Ms. Vaswani!”

                “And I need you to not be afraid of me,” she said coolly, eyes on him. “Put your weapon away. No one’s going to get hurt.”

                He was shaking now. He near shouted into his communicator, desperately trying to reach someone and she flinched at his tone. Suddenly the building shook, not enough to rattle them but enough to distract him. She surged forward with sudden adrenaline pumping her limbs and she used her left arm to hit him in the back of the head enough to drop him unconscious. She knelt to make sure he was still breathing. Satisfied, she got up and examined the halls. The place was barren with dimly lit emergency lights slowly spinning on the ceiling. She walked hastily but carefully, watching out for more guards. The walls she passed had cell like doors, heavy metal doors. With no windows to peer inside made the task a bit more difficult. Satya quickly recollected which end Fareeha was supposedly held in. She heard a loud bang above and it hastened her step. She ran and skidded around a corner only to freeze when what was before her made her feet stop and her breath sharply cut off.

                A blue cooling cell in the dark room was lit up from the inside and Satya rushed over hoping who was inside wasn’t Fareeha. Her heart stopped short when it wasn’t so. Her hands hesitated to touch the cold glass that fogged from the bottom. Fareeha was inside, lying in an upright position strapped in. The eerie icy blue glow reflected on her features, making her skin pale and lips blue. The tips of her hair and eyelashes were coated in slight frost; the air was chilled inside to keep her temperature maintained. Satya looked at the date of seal and it was only a half hour ago. _There was still time!_ Hurriedly she rushed to the control panel and stared at the many operative levers and tabs. If Fareeha was on life support this could end bad. With adrenaline shaking her hands and anxiety catching her throat and heart, she did her best to search each button carefully. She was breathing hard, her breath fogging as she exhaled, her head was feeling heavy but she couldn’t give up. Tears forming in frustration as she tried her best to push back all her negative thoughts clouding her mind. _“Pharah needs you. Pharah needs you. Pharah needs you…”_ she repeated under her breath to collect herself. She didn’t stop the mantra until her eyes lit up when she found the release lever.

                She moved to the other board and her fingers deftly moved quickly to undo the damage they’ve done to her. There were many sequences but as they scrolled up slow enough for her eyes to dart across searching for the proper codes, she selected carefully, immediately satiated when the codes blinked blue but cursed whenever the code would go red in alarm, giving her a split second to fix it.

                She was murmuring under her breath and so transfixed that she didn’t realize she had company until a gun was pressed to the back of her head. Her eyes widened and the tears finally spilled. _No._ _She was so close!_ Without stopping her fingers kept working even with the barrel pushing her head. Just a bit more and Fareeha would be freed, even with her dying breath she would see this through! Hot tears streamed down blurring her vision instead.

                “Stop! You are not authorized!” the man yelled at her. Satya swallowed hard, her mind whirling with his yelling and her own thoughts at trying to decipher more codes. He grabbed her arm and she spun around, yanking away from him and falling back against the control board, glaring at him.

                A guard, a bigger man, than the one unconscious down the hall, had no issues to shoot her if he had to. He cocked the gun and held it at her face.

                “So, you do know each other. Eirich told us to keep an eye on you. So surprised to see you make it this far.” The voice came from another man who was slowly approaching them calmly with his hands behind his back. He stood next to the guard and smiled, visor glinting. Satya recognized him as the senior Head of surgery. Her face was placid but he knew her well enough that it wasn’t the case.

                “It’s almost heartwarming how you came for her despite what’s going on. We don’t know how you escaped but you can be sure that we will get to the bottom of this.” He looked over her shoulder and whistled, Satya never moved. “How does someone, a head architect and a trade agent, know about nanobiology coding? You are forever surprising, Satya. Eirich would be pleased to put you were you are well needed, if he hadn’t ordered your immediate execution for your betrayal.”

                “It is all of you who have betrayed _me_ ,” Satya spoke icily, glaring him down. “Where were you taking her?”

                “This?” he motioned to the cold cylinder encasing Fareeha. “Emergency evacuation if anything were to happen. It sets up whenever the alarms go off as a safety measure to protect our assets.”

                “She is not an object for experimentation,” Satya said in a hiss, fingers curling at the edge of the panel. “You cannot do this.”

                The building shook again but this time neither of the men faltered. “I’m sorry Satya, but this goes beyond my level. We’ve been given orders and I can’t go back empty handed.”

                “Neither can I,” Satya reached to the side and hit the release control and the cylinder roared to life as it unlatched from its holding cell. With a cry he ran forward and shoved her aside as he tried to undo the sequence. But the countdown was well on its way and she had imprinted the override. Angrily he swung around. “DO you realize what you’ve done?!” he yelled at her, infuriated.

                “The opposite of what you want, which is good enough for me.” She was backhanded and sent spinning into the side panel. As she struggled to get up a gun was once again pointed at her face. The head surgeon was raving mad trying to stop the destination she had re-routed. He then grabbed her by the arm and forced her up. She winced at the sharp pain in her side as he forced her face against the cold cell. She huffed out from the dull throbbing pain in her cheekbone. Her breath fogged the glass at her discomfort. He was yelling in her ear, angrily shaking her but she didn’t hear anything he said. Her eyes were fixed on Fareeha who was sleeping peacefully.

                Alive. Fareeha was alive. _I’m so sorry for all of this_. She mentally spoke, wishing she shared such a connection with her. Her eyes pooled again. _You deserve a trillion for your services_. She huffed as she fought back a sob, she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. Fareeha was safe now. Finally the lights blared and the canister holding Fareeha disappeared in front of her eyes. Still they hammered into her head what a disappointment she was. The guard pulled out a hunting knife and approached her.

                She closed her eyes and surrendered her thoughts to still her body. Suddenly there was a loud gatling gun going off and blood sprayed everywhere, coating the floor and the window to where Fareeha had been previously.

________________

               

                Tracer was immediately behind a wall as sparks of bullets hit it. She breathed in deep and waited. With a quick nod she skirted out and threw her pulse bomb. She was hit once in the arm, but she quickly used recall to end up back behind the wall to avoid the blast. It shook the walls and after the ringing in her ears had stopped, she gave a thumbs up to Reindhart who had shielded Torbjorn’s turret.

                “Suuuuure,” Torb sighed as he repaired the damage the turret had taken. “Go with the crazy lass they said, she’d be fun, they said.”

                “Just like old times,”Reindhart beamed. Then he bellowed as he charged in.

                “I wasn’t complaining!” Torb yelled after him, watching as men went flying like bowling pins. Tracer giggled and followed the behemoth of a man. “Hey, what was the actual plan?”

                “If there’s a plan, nobody’s following it.”

                “Hold on a tick… where’s Bastion?”

________________

               

                Satya opened her eyes slowly as the deafening ringing in her ears eased away. She saw the carnage of wood, metal and flesh. It made a grim visual and Satya shook as she fell to the floor, retching. After a few moments she rose to her elbows, realizing she was unharmed. She looked up as a bastion’s barrel slowly whirred to a stop. It swung its barrel at her and she froze. Suddenly a mech arm raised and imitated… a wave? Satya sat up slowly when she saw Sombra’s hacker insignia on the bastion’s chest. She cautiously climbed to her feet, limping carefully as the Bastion aimed its barrel down the hall, not minding her.

                _“Hey princessita, can’t have ya being fileted now. I borrowed one of your friend’s friend, he’s going to help you out of there. Keep your eyes open, you’re not in the clear yet.”_ Satya nodded weakly at the bastion that looked back at her. A bird tweeted in between his shields, being protected. She stared at it in wonder. _Was she dreaming?_ The bastion rolled out and she followed, looking back at the empty containment cell, hoping Fareeha would end up somewhere far from here.

                The halls they came across were bombarded either by the bastion or … something else. She didn’t know anything that could blow a hole through layers of concrete. She stared up at the crumbling rafters. _Was this place falling apart? What was going on up there?!_

______________

               

                Angela listened intently to the communication board and watched as the tracker of each agent separated and she raised her eyebrows in concern. “Tracer, don’t run off on your own!”

                “I what?” Tracer stopped in her tracks and looked back. “I was with Reindhart just a second ago.”

                Suddenly Angela heard men shout in horror in Tracer’s communicator. The Brit gave a loud ‘whoa’ and then started laughing hysterically. “Holy hell, Angie! Shoulda seen it! Reindhart came in crushing like that giant kool-aid man back in the old days!”

                “The what?” Angela was distracted when she saw Jack run with McCree to a section in the opposite direction. “I’m assuming all the elevators are disabled due to the alarms. We’re going to have to get in like miners, Jesse!” McCree gave what sounded like a whimper.

                “What ails you? You’ve lost a limb before. It won’t be too different.”

                “Says the man with no prosthetics. That shit still hurts!” McCree huffed. Angela pursed her lips and punched in coordinates and watched as the system zoomed in the 3D map they had reconstructed of the secret floor Sombra had spotted for them. She clenched her eyes tight and inhaled deeply before exhaling. “The lower chambers should be accessible through the walls of the third floor. There’s an emergency duct that leads straight to X-13.”  
                “Hear that?” McCree spoke up. “You’re up, Boss.” Angela heard crackling of their communicator and she asked what was going on. “Looks like the place is falling apart.”

                “They’ve set detonators for when it’s under attack. Looks like they’re trying to destroy and bury evidence of something. We gotta move!” Jack shouted. Angela watched apprehensively as the moving dots on the hologram monitor moved. “Everyone else head out to safety! We’ve got this from here! Good work team!”

                “Aye, aye!”

                “Good fortune on you both!”

                “I’m out!”

                “Please be careful!”

________________

               


	11. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distance makes the heart grow fonder

Satya remembered her voice. Pharah’s singing voice, specifically. Kept low as she tried to occupy herself but keep quiet for Satya's sake. But Satya had lain awake almost the entire night. The singing hadn't woken her up. She had stirred to find herself listening. Her eyes opened slightly to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Yes, that was Fareeha singing. A familiar melody but the words were clearly in her language, gentle and soft. Suddenly her body was consumed in warmth more so than did being under the covers.               

                Again they had staked out in an abandoned location. Fareeha took first watch as usual. Satya turned her head only enough to see the back of Fareeha's head as she leaned back on the edge of the missing glass window frame. The moon was the only light this night again. Fareeha then suddenly stopped singing and she sat up straight, staring down. Satya tensed up apprehensively and when she glanced again, Fareeha was gone. She sat upright, throwing the cover off of her and quietly but quickly dismounted, putting on her shoes. She turned to reach her weapon when she came face to face with Fareeha. She almost screamed had her throat not choked up. She gave her wide eyes instead, backing up an inch. Fareeha set down two bottles of water with a grin. "You're too young for a heart attack, or were you practicing?"

                Satya composed herself and straightened up while turning away. "Doesn't make it less easier I suppose."

                Fareeha smiled and went back to her post, taking a drink of water. Satya sat on the sill across from her, staring out into the moonlit meadows. "Quiet night." She had spoken slightly out loud to herself and Fareeha nodded.

                "I suppose you're bored," Satya added with a quirk of her eyebrow. Fareeha was staring at her. Satya had just woken up and still looked pristine, although a little tired. "Did I wake you?" she asked quietly. Satya, looking out, then smiled. She gave a gentle shake of her hair. She tucked a lock of it behind her ear.

                "Not sure. But I woke up to a wonderful _lullaby_." She said the last word almost shyly as if she wasn't supposed to witness that. Fareeha blushed and scratched her cheek with a finger. "Apologies."

                "None for it," Satya replied. "It was quite soothing."

                Fareeha laughed lightly, almost bashful. "I'll teach it to you someday."

                At that Satya's smile faltered and she looked back to the moonlit meadows. "Someday then."

 

                What she would give to have those peaceful lost moments again. Instead here she was hiding behind a rogue bastion as it canon-balled its way through metres of walls. The noise was devastatingly loud and she found it hard to follow without curling in on herself. The bird’s tweets brought her back for how unusual it was for such a combo of the two to remain together. She raised her eyes and saw the bastion’s chest shine bright red from the concentrated lasers pointed at it. A dozen men atop a metal bridge aimed down at it. The bastion booped and the bird hid deeper inside. Satya moved quickly and threw forth a floating shield of light as they all hammered it with bullets. Eventually the shield broke, scattering it in glittering shards of light. After the barrage they lowered their weapons and found nothing in the debris that was the target. Satya had rerouted them.            

                The communicator GPS that Sombra had used on them had broken and luckily Satya remembered the way. She leaned in close to the onmic and pointed in the direction it should take. It followed her suggestion and blasted the walls again. She grasped herself as the building shook with all the walls crumbling around them. The railings were sliding off, rafters crashing on generators, and wires sparking as they split. Chaos. Utter chaos. She was so distraught that she could no longer function. _So much chaos, the destruction reminded her of her home a few centuries ago._ She couldn’t take the memory of her past again and she froze, crouching low to catch her breath and calm her rapidly beating heart. Bastion noticed she had lagged and turned around to search for her. Suddenly a mine blew up in between them and both were sent flying. Satya screamed and fell hard on her leg. She huffed as the pain across her chest came rushing back from when she was pinned under a beam in the snow, reaching out for Fareeha's hand. She grimaced as she sat up, ears ringing and she noticed that a dull pain throbbed up her left leg. Another blast and she shielded herself. The blasts were getting further and further away. Bastion had been attempting to get to her but had no idea where she was under the rubble. The gunmen had arrived and tossed grenade after grenade to keep it away or rather destroy it for all the damage it had caused. The bastion fell backwards and slumped against a broken wall, smoke and sparks surrounding it.

                Satya lifted the debris off of her and preparing a turret she aimed it at the men approaching the bastion, rifles out. She didn’t know why she was protecting a bastion. But anything less seemed… heartless. Suddenly a screen bomb was tossed at the gunmen and amidst the fog, bullets rang out, calculated, only using a few to take out each guard. Satya had thrown herself to lay low while she shielded herself. Once everything settled, the silence prompted her to lift her head and saw bodies lying still as the smoke dissipated. The bastion was gone.

____________________________

               

                "You sure Bastion didn't just destroy where they kept Pharah?" McCree signaled over his shoulder at the onmic who was repairing himself. Jack tapped his communicator. "Orca, come in." They waited a few seconds for a response. "Jack to Orca, come in. Orca, can you read me? Mercy?"

                A few static shots and then a slight ringing. "Mercy here, we read you Jack. What's your status?"

                He huffed, looking back at the onmic. "Not sure how Bastion got way back here but we've retrieved him. Unfortunately he hasn't left much to ... look around. Pharah is nowhere to be seen. The room we were told she'd be in is gone. What are your... orders?" McCree raised his eyebrows at him. Jack dared him to say anything.

 

                Mercy on the other end bit her lower lip, tears welling up. She blinked many times and swallowed hard to be rid of the lump in her throat. She wanted them to stay and search but their lives were in danger. She didn't want to lose three for the one life. She hesitantly ordered the retreat. Mei bounded in saying the ship had been seen and ‘visitors’ were coming this way. Mercy cursed and Tracer saw the drones on her eye spy. "Tracer, knock them out of the sky!"

                Tracer cracked her knuckles and got out of her seat. "Aye, Aye. Operation ‘one stone, two birds’, here we go!" She jumped into the air gun cockpit and powered up the lasers. Torbjorn had set up his turret a few yards away to give them time. Reinhardt stood by the engine, ready to shield it.

                "Fire!" Echoed Mercy’s yell and the air was raided with all kinds of colorful lasers. Reinhardt bellowed as he struck up his mighty shield. Mercy watched the screen as three red dots moved quickly in jarring directions, which she figured was the three of them avoiding debris and making shortcuts. She tensed apprehensively when the ship rocked. Tracer’s yell of annoyed fury and Torb’s anger as he powered up his molten core, brought her back to their attention. She grabbed her staff and waited to be called. She had to especially monitor the ones inside.

______________________

               

                Bastion was trying to get their attention tried to tell them something but they couldn't decipher what he was saying. They had to press on. McCree quick fired two soldiers and nodded for them to continue. Jack ran forward and hid behind a ruined wall. He peeked and then signaled with his head. McCree grunted and rolling his shoulders back, he crouched low and rolled out, guns out. Jack stared at him. "The hell you trying to impress, the onmic?" Bastion booped what sounded like a confused tune.

                McCree chuckled. "Gotta keep the roll nice and clean."

                Suddenly a bullet took his hat clean off. Jack shot the man down before he could pull the trigger again through his scope. McCree scrambled for his hat and slamming it onto his head, he whirled around ready.

                "Stop messing around and get ready to move!"

______________________

 

                Tracer gritted her teeth as she tried to swing the heavy artillery as best she could and as quickly as possible. "They're endless!" she cried out. Mercy lifted her eyes to her and then to Torbjorn who kept pounding away at his turret nonstop in repair. "They've outnumbered us by the millions!"

                Mercy’s heart skipped a beat when Jack announced they were on their way, having escaped the collapsing building. Bastion became a sentry and led the way, bulldozing and streamlining the small team with him. Mercy now could focus on healing. She ran out and quickly used her guardian angel to latch onto and fly behind Reinhardt, powering up his shield while Torbjorn got his turret back in top order.

                "There's so many!" Tracer yelled from inside. She swung her body hard to move the heavy gun faster and never letting go of the trigger. The ship was pelted, the shield blinking as it started to lose its strength. "Mei! Start the ship for takeoff!"

                Mei scrambled inside, dodging lasers and once tripping inside she activated the shield control reinforcements. As the gold glow enveloped the ship she ran up the stairs to the platform and quickly put in sequences for home base.

                Mercy was building up so many torn emotions that she started to cry, angrily swatting away her tears and using her gun to shoot a few down. It definitely made no difference but it helped her mood somewhat. They had been so close to finding Pharah. They couldn't leave without her! _But if she truly wasn't here then where was she? What else could they do?_

                The ship rocked again and Tracer yelped as she was almost knocked out of her seat.

                "What’s taking so long?!" Tracer yelled over her shoulder. "The shield can only do so much!"

                She was right. The shields were being pelted thin. As soon as Bastion, McCree and Jack had managed to weave in beside them and retaliate, did Mei start closing the door as they scrambled in. Mercy patched everyone up quickly, eyes worried. Jack noticed her and gently shook his head. Mercy bit her lip and nodded. Knowing there was nothing else they could do.

                "Mei, Tracer, get us outta here!" Jack huffed as he paced, the pulse rifle hefted in his hands.

                "Aye! Aye!" Tracer had already jumped off the air gun and quickly strapped herself into the pilot seat. Switching tabs on the control panel, she grabbed the levers and pushed them forward. She nodded at Mei who returned the gesture. "Hold on, it’s going to be a bumpy ride!" Turbulence wasn't what she would call it. It was like a giant had taken a hold of them and rattled them like a can of carrots and peas.

                "Tracer!" Jack hollered.

                Tracer and Mei searched the problem and noticed the left thruster was hit. "Back up on the right!" Tracer cried over her shoulder. Torbjorn nodded and ran to the back of the ship, slipping down into the chute, pulling out his hammer and started to repair the damaged propeller from the inside. "I'll have her brand new in a jiffy!"

                "We don't have a second!" McCree grunted as the ship rattled again. Mercy was staring out the window she was in front of, clutching her staff in white knuckles, apprehensive and mute.

                "Bloody hell! A few more hits and we'll be stranded!"

                Mercy mentally cursed. She put them in danger for her own whims of trusting a hacker, a notorious terrorist. _Pharah wasn't here_. Without realizing, the tears streamed down her face and McCree stopped short in reloading his weapon.

                "I'm so sorry," Mercy choked back. "I just wanted our family whole."

                McCree patted her shoulder. "Hey, we wanted her back too. Not even death can stop Pharah. We'll find her yet, just you see."

                "This is it," Tracer looked at the shield’s bar, blinking at its second last red bar. Mei pulled out her freeze gun and nodded with an exhale. "If we lose the last shield, the ship will take damage and we won't be able to take off!"

                Torbjorn gave a shout of glee when the thruster roared to life. "Here we go!"

                Mercy wouldn't stop staring out the window. She didn't blink; thinking and watching lasers whizz by and rock the ship. Tracer nodded and both Mei and she simultaneously pushed the levers forward and the ship lifted off the ground finally.

                The shield bar that had recovered was now starting to lower again.

                "Let's pick it up!" Jack yelled. Tracer yanked back the lever and tapped for the speed increase and they shot straight up and forward. The drones didn't let up and the shields finally gave away. Waiting to be powered up they shut down and Tracer panicked. "I'm not flying high in case we fall!" she yelled over her shoulder. Jack swore under his breath. Bastion stationed himself in front of the door in case it ripped open.

                McCree had buckled into the air gun cockpit and gritting his cigar in his teeth he pelted them furiously, muscles bunching as he kept it in a steady stream, connecting. "Yahoo!" he crowed. The adrenaline coursing through his veins made him remember the time he and Pharah had staked out a drone farm and they had been unleashed once the operation had been discovered. They had spent nearly a whole day fighting tirelessly, depleting the resources. They made a game of it and Pharah had won. Bloody gashes everywhere but they had won. He felt melancholy but pleased at the same time that they had found the main base of these drones. He was going to take them out in the name of Fareeha Amari!

                Suddenly he blinked in disbelief and he knew Mercy saw it too for she gasped somewhere behind him. A sound like a rocket blasted over the shop in a sonic boom in the direction of the drones. Drones in a three mile radius exploded in thin air, nearly vaporized, exploding in luminescent debris. Still a few drones swarmed in, halved in multitudes. Then came the call all too familiar they all thought they were dreaming.

                " **JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!"**

                Mercy ran up the stairs and grabbed Tracer’s shoulder, shaking her. "Turn the ship around! That's Pharah!"

                Mei cried out gleefully. "Yay!"

                Tracer looked over at Jack who once again cursed, shaking his head.

                "Jack! That was Pharah! You heard her! We have to go back!" Mercy almost ran at Jack. Tracer was already setting course to turn around but waited for orders, her fingers twitching.

                "I guess we'll see about that,” he took a second to nod at Mercy. “Tracer, turn us around."

                Tracer beamed. "Yes, sir!" She pulled the levers back and set course for the building again. "Turning in 3.5 seconds. Hold on."

                The engines hummed and buzzed as they cranked to turn the propellers and turn the ship around. Once on course they jetted forward with so much force, everyone else not sitting stumbled towards the back of the ship.

                Sure enough as they closed in on the hovering figure they saw the metallic wings, the helm and the shiny blue Raptora armor. She swung around in midair after obliterating the army of drones single handedly, the glittering metal pieces raining down behind her. Mercy raced back up to the front of the ship in between Tracer and Mei, hands on the dash, leaning closer to the window. "Fareeha," she breathed out with a smile.

                "Whoa, hold it! She aiming at us?!" Tracer yelped, leaning back hard in her seat, eyes wide.

                "I knew it! McCree!" Jack swung to look over at the cowboy who had stopped shooting and rested his legs up on the arm.

                "The hell you of asking me," McCree knew what Jack wanted and he refused. "I did tell her that if I was to die, she'd better be quick to beat the clock." He shrugged with a chuckle.

                Jack pulled back on his rifle. "Well I didn't make any brownie promises."

                All their eyes widened and they instinctively ducked as if from a swooping animal when Pharah jet over them. "What is she doing?!" Mei cried out. Reinhardt grunted, holding his ground. Torbjorn had his turret ready. Bastion was still in sentry mode, he booped worriedly. Jack shook his head. "Visuals!"

                "Can't see her, sir. She's not visible on the radar." Suddenly there came three loud knocks on the solid metal door, each one perfectly spaced. Torbjorn grunted and cleared his throat. In a practiced high pitched voice, he called out. " _Who is iiiiit_?"

                The entire crew slowly turned their heads towards him with a look of ‘what the fuck?’

                "Grandma, it’s me. Little red riding hood!" Came the loud but muffled reply from behind the door. Torbjorn grinned, "That's our girl alright. Little red was Fareeha’s favorite book when she was five."

                After recovering from the shock, Jack yelled over to the front, "Tracer! Open the hatch!"

                Tracer didn't hesitate and the latch of the door opened sideways and in from the bright light stood a silhouette, holding her rocket launcher. She took a step forward, the light of the bay revealing her features with a lopsided grin. "Goddesses, grandma, you've gotten uglier."

                After a second of shock, Reinhardt was the first to throw away his hammer and rushed forward to hug her up. “ _Schatz!”_ They all laughed and hugged her up, careful not to get caught in the massive man’s armor. She hugged them all with tears in her eyes. "I thought we'd never see you again, lass."

                "But Mercy did. She never lost faith."

                Fareeha raised her head and looked up at Mercy who was standing on the platform, looking down at them with a hand to her chest, tears spilling. "Fareeha!"

                "Angela," Fareeha breathed out and escaped the many arms to surround herself in the medic’s arms. They hugged for a few minutes, while everyone talked around them.

                "Harder to believe you're unscathed, how did you escape?" Reinhardt asked with a scratch to his head. Mercy’s eyes widened and she immediately went into doctor mode, pulling Fareeha's head back to look at her face, from left to right, checked her eyes, opening each one wide and pulled her mouth open to look inside her mouth. Fareeha pulled away, rubbing her jaw.

                "I had help," Fareeha said with a scowl at Mercy who pressed her two fingers to her jugular.     

                "Her heart rate is normal, eyes, teeth, tongue. She seems to be alright," Mercy said loudly for everyone to hear.

                "I'm fine," Fareeha pulled away gently, grabbing Mercy’s wrists away from her body as she began to unclasp her chest armor to check her heart. Fareeha exhaled and looked around, subconsciously clasping her snaps back on. "But I have to go back. I'm glad you are all safe." She walked to the doorway, putting on her helm.

                "You are not going back! There's nothing left! Whoever hurt you is gone!" Mercy insisted.  Pharah nodded but kept her eyes at the looming building they closed in on. "I couldn't have escaped without help. There's no way. They were going to keep me. Declare me dead to the world. But I was saved. I was sent out 10 miles from here in a pod by myself. There's no way they wouldn't have me monitored or without an escort. I have to go find _her_." Pharah climbed up the steps with a bounce.

                "Lass, I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure no one could survive that."

                Pharah grinned and hefted her weapon. "She may not look it but she's a strong and smart woman. She's a survivor. And she's waiting on me. I'm not leaving without her!" She yelled over the roar of the wind, dropping down off the ledge and jetted downwards as they sped past the burning building.

                They all stared down at the fading figure. _Why did no one actively stop her?_

                "Fuck." They all turned to look at Jack. His shoulders dropped in dismay. "Let's go get her."

                "This really isn't what I thought it'd be. Some rescue mission, huh?" Mei said with a laugh as she prepared to help Tracer with the landing.

                "Naaaaaah, you get used to it. Reminds me of the time Reinhardt-"

                "Tracer!"

                "What?!"

                "Not a word!"

                "Well ya kinda gave it away now!"

_____________________

               

                Satya leaned against a wall heavily, catching her breath. Everything was eerie. It was dark save for sum light fixtures on the ground still trying to stay lit. The sparking wires and dripping water made her nervous. She looked around for safe passage. She heard yells down the rubble what used to be a hallway, people running and gunshots being fired. They were shooting each other she realized. Paranoia and hallucinations had hit them when the gasses were released by the explosion. Satya bore a mask she made out of hard light, covering her eyes and mouth. She was shaking from all the commotion. She heaved in a breath to calm herself and counted to 10 to continue walking. She counted still in her head as she moved as swiftly and as carefully as possible. She stopped short when she saw a natural light. An exit! She limped towards it but landing too heavy on her bad leg she stopped and pressed her back to the wall, huffing, grimacing. She heaved a breath and tore open the pant leg to examine her leg. A gash the size of her hand seeped blood over the dried blood. She hissed as she examined its severity. It would get infected unless she treated it right away. Disgusted she tried not to look at it too long as she used a torn sleeve to wrap it in the meantime. A splint, she needed a splint. She looked around and saw wood pieces and metal rods stuck in concrete. She just needed a base, the rest she could build.

                Satya hurriedly snapped a piece of a long wood piece sticking out of a wall and began to quickly craft a splint to support her weight when she put her foot down. She had to move fast, looking up every once in a while for every sound, she crafted the splint and tightened the holds, biting her lip in pain. She stood up to test it, still gingerly walking. She nodded with an exhale, it would have to do for now. She looked up at the light and stared. Even if she were to go outside, who would be waiting there? More agents? A hearing of her betrayal? Imprisonment? Death? She sighed and closed her eyes. At least Pharah had gotten away. Content with that she decided to face the music and took cautious steps towards the exit.

                Someone was rushing to the exit as well. She stopped short when she noticed their condition, holding a banged up arm and limping. Once their eyes met he swung up a gun at her head, hand trembling. _Use the other hand then._ She was worried he wouldn't get a clean shot. Her eyes widened then glowered when she recognized his dirty and bloody face. " _You_..."

                "You did this!" he cried, hands still shaking. He was affected by the gas and stress. "It’s because of you!"

                "No," she replied coolly. "It was you. You refused to let Pharah go. You knew they would come for her. Yet you thought you had everything covered."

                "You lied to me!" He spat. Not seeming threatened by his gun, Satya relaxed. "A liar begets a liar."

                He cried out in anger and rushed forward to make sure he got a better shot. She braced herself and huffing in anticipation she threw up her shield as bullets pelted the blue screen. She ducked instinctively and she heard a loud sonic boom and a crash so loud it knocked her over as the ground rumbled. Her ears were ringing and she had landed on her wounded leg making her cry out, not hearing her own voice.

                She spun around and saw Eirich was impaled by the beam, eyes wide staring upwards, arms and legs broken. She quickly averted her eyes, covering her mouth, huffing in the mask, which she realized was broken. The wall that made the exit was gone, now leaving a wide open space into the open land, littered in debris. Satya slowly rose to her feet, carefully minding her leg. She struggled and grunted to catch her breath, leaning against a concrete pile. Suddenly she stiffened. Her hearing slowly returned and she swore she had dreamed it but her name was being called. A familiar voice that pulled strings in her heart. _It couldn’t be_.

                She quickly looked around and saw a figure above the ground a few miles away. As soon as they were near enough, they landed and dropping their canon ran towards her. Satya recognized her as soon as she yanked off her helm, face gleaming with delight like a child on Christmas morning. Satya felt her heart flood with relief and it gave her new strength. She staggered to climb to her feet, supporting herself on the concrete and automatically spread her arms taking a few steps forward towards her.

                "Fareeha," she nearly choked out. Pharah leapt the remaining steps and caught her up in her arms, lifting her, holding her tight, breathing in her hair with a smile. "Satya. I'm here now. I've got you."

__________________

 

                Pharah couldn't believe she couldn't find an entrance in. She blasted walls to make an opening but all it did was make debris cave in. She flung herself up over the building and landed on top. She surveyed the area and listened. She put on the visor of her helm and waited. Suddenly there was shouting from behind her somewhere. A man's voice. A man’s voice she recognized. Amidst the crumbling beams and the licking fire she heard him loud and clear. Leaping down from broken pieces to the next, she then propelled herself up into the air and spun around.

                Yes. It was Eirich. She wasn't going to let him escape. Loading her canon she aimed while in the air and fired. She watched it break the sound barrier and slammed into the large wall disintegrating it. She landed and waited to see if she got him. She zoomed in with her visor and saw movement. _What a cockroach!_ She quickly loaded another grenade until she spotted the blue broken light shield that dissipated into thin air. A woman stood up slowly and leaned against a concrete pile, looking awry and in pain. _Shit! Did she hit Satya instead?_

                Satya... Pharah launched into the air to get closer faster, calling out her name. The woman didn't respond for a few seconds, clearly shaken up. Pharah landed on the ground and opted to run to her instead, cursing herself that she nearly killed Satya. She dropped her canon and continued to call her name. She pulled off her helm when she got closer and then the woman turned and saw her. Her eyes went wide and she lifted off the concrete and stumbled towards her. Pharah leapt the remaining few feet and caught her up in her arms, gently lifting her in an embrace around the waist.

                Relief and joy flooded her heart and she felt her soul at peace finally. Satya was alright. Satya was alive. Thank the goddesses. 

                "I'm here now," she whispered into her hair. "I've got you."

                It took Satya a few minutes but eventually she pulled back abruptly and pounded her fists onto her chest plate. "Fool!" she cried. Pharah slowly loosened her hold but never let go of her elbows. "You absolute fool!" _Was she missing something?_ But she knew Satya was trying to get out an emotion and was giving her time to collect it.

                "Y-you- came- why! Why would you come back?!" She shouted. Pharah now smiled. "Because I had to see you again."

                Satya pulled away but Pharah refused to let her go, walking with her wherever she tried to go.

                "You have to leave!" Satya urged, pushing her away with a firm hand on her chest plate. She cried out in pain as she moved. Pharah shook her head and scooped her up, bridal style.

                "Then you're coming with me."

                "No! It's my fault all this happened!" Satya gestured to the broken building and Pharah looked up. "That you were taken by them. That you died temporarily. That I hired you for my selfish reasons! This all could've been avoided had it not been for me!" Satya was in hysterics.

                "But I'm here now. I'm not dead. Anymore. Thanks to them, right?"

                "You could be my wishful thinking from the hallucinogen," Satya replied with a sour face. Slowly Pharah gently released Satya's legs and slowly lowered them to the floor, until her feet touched, her other arm grasping the curve of her back firmly. "Satya, please. I'm alive. I'm here."

                Satya was sobbing now, and gripping what she could of Pharah. Fareeha gently unlatched the cracked mask covering her face and pried it off. She stared into glittering amber eyes. She caressed her hair out of her face. "I'll show you."

                Satya shook her head, looking directly at her, as she kept throwing questions, should've indicated something. Pharah moved slow to give Satya time to consider or she didn't notice until the lips were pressed to hers. That shut her up quick, shock still; eyes wide that fluttered closed. Breathing in, Pharah slowly pulled away, clutching Satya to her. The Indian woman in her arms opened her eyes and narrowed them in a glare. "That was rude to interrupt me."

                Pharah nodded. "Then tax me for it. Come back with me. Away from all of this," she gestured with her head. "We can continue our adventure together. We can have dinner; go to places you like that are pleasing to your eye. Take you to quiet remote islands where no one can bother us." She began leading Satya away from the still crumbling building by distracting her. "We can do all the things you've always wanted to do."

                Satya stopped short forcing Pharah to stop talking. "What are you doing?" she asked in a cold tone.

                Pharah looked back at her, arm still around her back. "Moving on." She moved back to be in front of her again. "We will move on from this, Satya. We will put it behind us. It won't leave a trace of it in our memory and we’ll fill it with new ones. We don't have to remember any of it."

                "You were injured. No.” Satya grabbed her temples. “You died. How did they repair you? What did they do to you?" Satya's eyes frantically searched her but gave a frustrated sigh when Pharah was covered from head to toe. Pharah felt no other way to appease the woman than to remove her armor in front of her.

                She started with the metal gloves, making sure Satya was watching. She removed her chest plate, removed the shoulder pauldrons, and unclasping and unsnapping the latches the heavy jet pack wings dropped to the ground. She began to take off her leg armors when Satya stopped her, holding up a hand abruptly. Pharah paused and then when she saw Satya approach, she straightened up, ready for inspection. Satya paused, eyes on the injury that had ended Pharah’s life… temporarily. Her hand hovered over it, tears stinging her eyes again. _My fault. My fault. My fault._

                Pharah grabbed the cautious hand and pressed it to the right side of her abdomen. Satya cried out and flinched, trying to pull her hand back but Pharah held it pressed to her side, breathing in evenly, looking down at her with calm eyes. Satya felt the warmth of her skin but something was off she couldn't put her finger on it... Then as if with a sudden shove to her brain she noticed how intimately close she was to Pharah only in her spandex suit. Just like the day she had ‘kidnaped’ Pharah. The memory made her embarrassed but all the memories of fighting and the quarreling, laughing and running together made her approach her carefully. Pharah took the hand she held and gently wrapped Satya's arm around her waist and drew her in closer until they were flush against each other in a hug. Pharah kissed the top of her head sweetly, cradling her to her chest. "I want to protect you always. Satya. Let _me_ be with _you_?" She was asking for permission for Satya to make room for her. Satya raised her head slowly and suddenly her eyes widened over her shoulder.

                Pharah felt her body tense up and turned her head quickly and caught a purple blur and a pulse choked the air. The two staggered but Pharah held her ground and releasing Satya she whipped around to face the threat. Pharah went for her weapon but it was a few yards away where she had tossed it when she saw Satya. She cursed under her breath and spread her stance to fight.

                "What a cute little reunion," a voice in the air snickered. Satya huffed and froze. "Sombra," she said softly, with a touch of venom. Pharah instinctively moved in front of Satya, poised to spring.

                The woman, clad in shades of purple, materialized out of thin air. She raised an eyebrow with a smirk and waved her fingertips, blowing Satya a kiss. “Hey there, _Princessita._ Did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost wrapping it up! Hang in there guys!


	12. Resignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra has finally caught up.

                "What a cute little reunion," a voice in the air snickered. Satya huffed and froze. " _Sombra,"_ she said softly. Pharah instinctively moved in front of Satya, poised to spring.

                "I suppose you both owe me a _thank you_ for saving your lives." The hacker materialized seemingly out of thin air. She stood a few yards away from them, but her voice was crystal clear. "So this is Pharah. Back from the dead are we?" She glanced over at Satya and smiled. "It's been so long, _princessita_. You sure sent me on a wild goose hunt." Then she smirked when she saw Pharah completely block Satya from her view, widening her stance. "Ah, yes, the angel's _blue prince_. We haven't officially been introduced yet. I am Sombra, hacker extraordinaire.” She bowed at the waist in a flair. “I'm sure you've heard of me."

                "I have," Pharah bit back and Sombra idly twirled her hair on her finger with a grin. "All good words I hope."

                "You wish," Pharah ground her feet into the dirt, jaw tightening.

                Sombra paced back and forth, forefinger tapping her chin. "Hmm, _wishes_. I don't make wishes. Wishes are for the dreamers, for people who have no other way but to revel in their fantasies. You have one don't you, Pharah? Or should I say Amari Fareeha?"

                Pharah felt Satya stiffen behind her, hand gripping her forearm and Pharah’s heart beat was in her ears. _Was this Sombra as fearing as they've said?_

                "But," Sombra shrugged and then made a pointed finger gun at Pharah. "I saw _her_ first." A light pulsed on the tip of her finger and Pharah flinched with a cry of surprise. And Sombra laughed out loud. "I knew it! 12% huh? Not bad."

                Satya clutched Pharah as she resumed her stance, now angered. "What is she talking about?" Satya whispered, worriedly.

                Pharah held her tongue and watched Sombra approach, swaying her hips with a playful grin. "You'll be fun to play with. Did they mention in the reports that I'm... sadistic?"

                Pharah’s eyes widened, and the duo backed up slowly. Sombra shook her head lightly. "Thank you for protecting my _friend_ here. I'll take her from your hands now."

                " _Vete al Diablo!"_ Pharah growled. Sombra’s eyes lit up and she laughed again. "Oh my, _was that_ a no? So how about if I told you that _we_ had a deal?"

                Pharah's chest huffed in trying to control her anger, arms spreading behind her to cover Satya.

                "Satya," Sombra said with a calm, yet implying tone. Satya swallowed back a lump in her throat and took a step around Pharah, but Pharah grabbed her from making another move. "Whatever deal it was, I’m calling it off!"

                Sombra rolled her eyes, exasperated. " _Cielos,_ do I hate do-gooders." She thrust out a hand and making a claw, she twisted the air. Pharah fell to one knee with a pained shout, clutching her right side. "I have patience. But it's been running thin lately! I asked nicely, _pendeja_."

                Suddenly her arm was slammed by helix rockets. Clutching her wrist, she growled and swung her head to the right to look at her attackers. Pharah lifted her head and with a cry behind her, Satya fell. "No!" Pharah whirled around and dropped on all fours, covering Satya, shielding her. Satya was grasping an injured arm. Pharah’s eyes turned gold and she swung her head quickly to see who had shot Satya, snarling. Mercy was lowering her weapon realizing what she had done and McCree grabbed her back when Sombra did her attack, lowering everyone's guard and shields with a pulse of the air.

                "Nobody invited you!" Sombra growled, eyes glowing blue. Pharah noticed the inside of her mouth was glowing as well, just what was Sombra?

                "Hands up, terrorist! You're under arrest!" Jack yelled down at her. McCree, Jack and Bastion aimed their weapons at her, threatening her that if she moved she was dead. Sombra hissed at the scene unfolding as Mercy leapt down to guardian angel the two women, enveloping them in a glow.

                "By who? A washed up old goat, a dusty robot and a cowboy wannabe?" Sombra said with a snort. "Let me remind you that all of you have cybernetics? Except one?" She turned to look at Mercy.

                Pharah slowly stood up and helped Satya to her feet. Mercy was glaring at Satya but stepped back a few feet away. "Now, there's a woman of her word," Sombra mused. Pharah swung to look at Mercy in confusion. "Angela?"

                Mercy stood back, staff away and gun pointed to the ground, eyes meeting Pharah once, then back on Sombra. Satya didn't have time to ask how this ‘Mercy’ had completely healed her heavy wounds, not even feeling the slightest of discomfort.

                Sombra thrust out her hand with her Uzi. "We had a **_DEAL_**!" she shouted, aiming the weapon at Pharah. Both Satya and Mercy moved forward instinctively. But Pharah grabbed them both. "I said fuck off with your stupid deal!"

                Sombra’s eyes flicked to each person. "I thought you might change your mind." She lowered her weapon and flicked her head. "I always leave myself a back door, don’tcha know."

                With that she materialized, out of thin air, a small boy. She held him up by the cuff of his shirt as he wiggled and screamed. Satya and Pharah’s faces paled. They both immediately moved forward. "Mani!!!"

                "Satya! Reeha!" He cried out in relief, face tear stricken with fear, hands extended to them pleadingly. They stopped when she swung up the Uzi at him. "So, I guess the circumstances changed. Lucky you, it now gets easier."

                "You let him go!" Pharah shouted, she burst forward with incredible speed but Sombra was quicker. She hit her directly in the right side of her abdomen. Pharah grunted through the pain as her body sparked in electric shocks. She fell to her knees and tried to rise but Sombra kept the debilitating stream on her. With a shout Pharah finally crumbled. She got hit three more times before she noticed she was sparking from her ‘repair’. Satya and Mercy stared in shock.

                "Stop!" Satya shouted. "I'll go with you! Just let everyone go. Give me the boy." Satya approached cautiously, extending her arms. Manuel had silenced and now whimpered when he saw the Uzi. He implored with crying eyes for Satya.

                Sombra gritted her jaw. "I don't trust you, _princessita_. You really made things difficult." She glanced up at the crew standing on the ledge above them, still having their weapons pointed at her. "You!" She pointed at Mercy. "You can take him. Satya, at my side. Now!"

                Both women moved quickly, but hesitantly. The boy reached for Satya but she only gave him a small smile. "Everything will be alright. Go with the lady, she’ll take care of you now."

                When Mercy reached him, he clung to her in fear, gripping at her clothes to take him away, looking back at Satya who reached his assailant. Fearing for her, he yelled out her name with a sob. Mercy hugged him to her chest and backed away, slowly, eyes on Sombra. Sombra kept her eyes on all of them. She then grabbed Satya's cybernetic arm, threatening her that if she did anything 'stupid' she'd regret it. Satya stood still, head held high, back poised straight, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

                Sombra backed away with her, arm extended with glowing fingertips. "Word of advice," she said with a sneer. "Better get that crap out of her body before her cells start to reject it. It gets a lot more complicated the longer you let it sit there. Trust me on that one."

                Satya's eyes widened when she realized what had happened to Pharah. _She was part synthetic_. Sombra winked at Mercy. "Take it from an experienced. Sombra, offline." Pharah made a lunge forward as Satya and Sombra vanished.

                "No!" She cried, crumpling to the ground in pain. "Don't let her escape!"

                They had all lowered their weapons and were jumping down to help her. Mercy ran to her side, but Pharah pulled away from her. "Why did you shoot her?!"

                Mercy grimaced. "I shot a Vishkar employee. I didn't know it was _her_ you were talking about."

                "She helped me escape!" Pharah yelled. "You should be thanking her, not shooting at her! Since when do you open fire without statistics?" She shouted now at Jack.

                "We've had enough of this. We've caused more damage and more will be on the way. We have to move. Now." Jack said sternly.

                "I'm not going anywhere!" Pharah snapped. "I'm not leaving without her."

                "Fareeha, please-!" Mercy crouched at her side after passing the kid to McCree who was more confused and scared at seeing Pharah grimacing and grabbing her side in pain. “Reeha…”

                "You," Pharah swung to look at Mercy. "She said you made a _deal_ with her. What was it?"

                Mercy slowly stood up. Seeing as though Pharah was refusing medical attention, she turned away instead to attend the boy. But Pharah was immediately on her feet and grabbing her, spun Mercy around, making her face her, and squeezed her shoulders tightly. "You made a deal with the _devil_. What was the deal?!" She raised her voice to let them know she wasn’t taking any of their shit today.

                Mercy squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled. She exhaled and then opened them to look at her. "She wanted the Vishkar employee as a return favor for locating you."

                At that Pharah turned away, hands at her temples. Mercy tried to appease her. "Pharah, she helped us find you. And you're here. Alive."

                "Because of _her_!" Pharah shouted, whirling around.

                "If I had known you were on good terms with the Vishkar Employee then maybe I may have thought of another way, but we were desperate. And as far as we knew, she had you kidnapped to use as her shield."

                "I went willingly..." Pharah replied after a moment of silence.

                Mercy shook her head. "No. You didn't. You went because you had no choice." Mercy said softly and cautiously approached her like a wounded ferocious animal, with careful steps. "If all you want is to find her, we can. We’ll help you."

                Pharah turned to her, searching her face. Mercy nodded gently and placed her hands on Pharah’s shoulders, closer to her ears. "In return for your safe return..." Pharah opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Mercy drove a syringe into the side of her neck. Pharah stared in shock. Her hand flew to her neck and she stumbled back, eyes hurt at the betrayal. Mercy responded with a small smile and furrowed eyebrows. "You're alright now."

                When Pharah slumped forward on her knees and then crashed down, Mercy rallied the guys and they helped lift her onto Bastion. "Holy hell, what'd she eat, bolts and nuts?"

                "Get her on the ship; we'll address what happened to her.” Mercy picked up the little boy and softly explained that they were going to fix ‘Reeha’. Whether he understood or not she watched him as he surveyed Pharah silently, tiny fists clenching on Mercy’s coat and then hid his face.

                She rubbed his back as they went back up the hill, illuminating him with a calming, soothing glow and soon he was asleep by the time they reached the ship.

______________________

                Sombra was calculating their exit. She had the map laid out. Blue prints of the main frame glowed in front of her. Satya stayed quiet, wrists bound in a chain she could not break. It was also coded and relinked the loops whenever there was movement, alerting Sombra. But Satya stayed true to her word. She would co-operate if Sombra helped free Fareeha and now that it was accomplished she had no choice but to comply. _But comply to what exactly?_ She didn't dare ask.

                The hacker grunted and slashed her hand through the transparent screen making it disappear. Instead she swirled her hands in a dance pattern and a large intricate ring of codes encircled them both, slowly spiraling like hieroglyphics. The performance was intriguing that Satya couldn’t help but admire the symmetrical shapes. As Sombra rearranged the ones and zeros, Satya watched the dexterity of her fingers as they pulled and dragged over codes to create the sequences she desired. Then Sombra was still, finger tapping her chin in thought. It almost seemed as though she didn’t care that Satya was in her premises. Satya noticed however that the woman was tired; her arm was being forced to stay up, being damaged by the Soldier’s rocket. She could probably overtake her but then quickly remembered that as long as Pharah remained with synthetic parts Sombra had control over them both.

                “You know…” Sombra’s sudden voice breaking the hum of the floating codes startled Satya and she stood to attention. Sombra never looked back and she sighed. “I never wanted to hurt you. It was never my intent. I don’t want to fight you.”

                “Then why am I here?” Satya replied cooly. At that Sombra snorted and turned to look at her, the rings of codes reflecting their glow on her back. “You saying that is funny. I realize I should’ve approached you differently. But with so many witnesses how was I supposed to do my job. But I should’ve realized all the same that you aren’t somebody to reckon with. We all underestimated you. But I take full blame cause I should’ve known better.” She returned to the codes at her back and Satya spoke up.

                “You’re tired.”

                Sombra swung to look at her, canines bared and eyes glowering, “And it’s all your fault, _Captain Obvious_!”

                Satya stared at her in confusion. _What? Captain…_

 _“_ Sending me on a wild goose chase! I haven’t stopped looking for you since you left the Gibraltar base! So _excuse me_ if I’m irritable and look like shit!” She returned to her task and furiously typed in sequences, muttering to herself in Spanish. Satya couldn’t piece what Sombra was saying. Was she implying something? What was the real reason she was captured? Irritable or not, she wanted answers.

                “So you don’t want to kill me,” Satya reinstated. Sombra groaned and rolled her eyes. “Fuck, no. I don’t get paid if I deliver you dead.”

                “To who?” Satya pressed, cautiously stepping closer. Sombra grumbled in her throat. Satya kept coming closer, eyes on Sombra’s shoulders. With her unbalanced stance she was sure to fall heavy. Just when Satya reached her and swung up her linked arms, Sombra vanished in front of her eyes. She should’ve suspected it but it was enough to make her spin around to catch the other woman’s clawed hand around her throat. Sombra snarled in rage. “DO NOT INTERRUPT ME! Do you realize what you’ve just done?!”

                As if on cue, rockets boomed overhead and Sombra swore out loud. She erased the codes with a sweep of her hand. She threw her translocator and grabbing Satya, who struggled in her arms, they both disappeared when the missiles hit, exploding somewhere behind them. Sombra stumbled forward and landed hard on her damaged wrist with a loud hiss. Satya rolled onto her knees and surveyed the skies for any more. “Who are we facing?!”

                “How the fuck should I know,” Sombra grunted, using her other hand to bring up the perimeters, using every camera on anyone’s device or streets to locate the homing device. “ _Mierda,”_ she hissed, getting to her feet hurriedly. “So fucking impatient. Damn Russians…”

                Satya eyes widened. _The Russians wanted Satya?! For what?!_ Sombra reached back and grabbed Satya by the wrist, hauling her up. “Let’s move, _India_!”

                Satya stumbled after her, looking behind her shoulder and saw another rocket in the distance closing in. “Watch out!” she yelled and body tackled Sombra. The two stumbled and rolled down a hill, tumbling over each other, shouting. Satya landed hard on Sombra’s stomach who gasped with the air knocked out of her. Satya scrambled off her as best she could with hands tied, eyes on the horizon of the hill. “Run,” Sombra uttered in a grimace, rolling slowly to her side to catch her breath.

                Satya got up to one knee, surveying their surroundings. She had to get out of open space. She stood up and turned, but quickly looked down at Sombra who looked exhausted beyond repair, clutching her shoulder with jaw clenched. Even if she had been kidnapped, Pharah would want her be brought to ‘justice’. Without a second thought, she bolted forward and put her arms around Sombra, using her linked wrists to haul her up and half dragged her over to the shadowed crevice in the mountain side.

                She looked wildly around, her heart hammering in her chest, her head getting foggy, hyperventilating as she tried to think of an escape from this impossible outcome. Suddenly her wrists drifted apart and she glanced down to find that they had been freed. Satya raised her eyes in alarm and found Sombra lowering her glowing hand with a weak grin. “Fuck them, now.”

                Satya didn’t understand what she meant but with her hands free she could search for possibilities. She grabbed the wrist of her own synthetic arm and remembered in disdain that she had her ‘building’ arm instead of her battle arm. She seethed a heavy sigh and looked up when she heard low hums of hovercrafts coming closer. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She never got to say good bye to Fareeha. At least… _she_ was safe.

                “Alright, _India_.” Sombra interrupted her thoughts. There was shuffling and Satya glanced down at her. Sombra was lying on her back and using her good hand to encrypt on the air in front of her. It looked like a portal. “Just storage…” Sombra said lightly as she reached inside and pulled out a 1 1/2 foot item. Satya stared at it as Sombra held it out to her with a slight wince. The glow receded off the item and Satya’s eyes widened, staring at her battle arm and Holo-gun intact. Satya gingerly took them from her and the other woman finally flopped back, closing her eyes. Satya moved over her in concern, feeling her pulse.

                “I’m not dead, _princessita_. Can’t kill the wicked, as the saying goes.” A lazy grin crossed her face, eyes still closed. Satya sat back and began to unbutton her uniform jacket. “I believe the saying goes ‘No rest for the wicked’.”

                Sombra chuckled tiredly. Satya rolled up the jacket and used it to prop Sombra’s damaged knee, gently elevating it from strain. “Although if you are meaning to quote the exact phrase from the actual source then it’s, ‘there is no peace, saith my God, to the wicked.’ Isaiah 15:21…” she said softly, pulling back to sit on her heels. She then quickly opened the inside of her wrist’s components and clicked a sequence that gently beeped. She closed it back up and the arm made a soft hiss at her shoulder cap. She gripped the pad and pressed on it to unhook it from its base. Putting it down she lifted the other arm and did the opposite, flexing her fingers as the base pulled the joint to be flushed against each other. She sighed in relief as her palm glowed. “I’ll make you a brace; it’ll help you move easier.”

                “No time,” Sombra muttered. Satya’s eyes shot up as the humming was above them now. Her eyes widened and she quickly input the sequence for the teleporter, but she had no coordinates. No destination and her mind was too fuddled to recall any in her panic. Grimacing at the possible result, she input the last sequence the teleporter had in its system. Sombra made a sound of intrigue when the blue glow illuminated the wall. Satya hastily lifted Sombra as best she could but the woman wasn’t trying to help in moving, being dead weight. Satya grunted, “I’m not leaving you behind.”

                Sombra coughed as she chuckled. “ _Mira,_ they didn’t keep their end of the bargain, so how am I supposed to trust they won’t hurt you too. Just leave me. If they kill me, they’d be doing the world a favor, _no crees_?”

                “I said up!” Satya cried over the gatling fire that now gunned at them. Suddenly with a burst of strength and speed Sombra shoved Satya through the teleporter. Everything went in slow-motion as Satya fell backwards into the glowing mechanism, watching with horrified wide eyes as bursting yellow open fire got closer at Sombra’s back who gave her a last grin with a wave of her fingertips and blew her a kiss. The face was sad as she slowly turned away to face them head on.

                “ _I’ll miss you, Princessita.”_ And the world went dark as Satya’s screams echoed in the hollow of the transport.

                It took a few seconds of blinding light and Satya landed hard on her back with a rush of air out of her lungs. Swallowing hard, she finally opened her eyes when she felt cold wind whipping her hair and freezing snow underneath her. She slowly sat up and looked around in confusion. There was a tower far ahead, with broken windows and snow filled rooms. And when she turned her head to look over her shoulder she saw the remains of a ship that had cascaded over the edge and her heart stopped. _This was the last coordinates the teleporter had in its database_. Where she had lost Fareeha. In her haste she wasn’t able to properly search the proper sequence she needed. Shivering, she rose to her feet and almost tripped on a large piece of ice. She would quickly catch hyperthermia with only a tank top and pants, not even with suitable shoes. Suddenly a familiar roar froze her in fear. Her eyes widened. _Oh no, it remembered her_. She spun around when she heard the rumble of its feet rushing towards her at full speed, making quick work of the yards between them. She backed away fast, tripping and landing on her rear, eyes filling up with tears as she tried desperately to input sequences, hesitating when she remembered the portal was probably destroyed on the other side, littered with Sombra’s blood.

                The black Monster that looked more like a mass of black smoke in bear form rushed at her, opening its massive jaws in a blood thirsty roar. With her heart hammering in her throat she raised the holo-gun, hands shaking. _This was it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a hard left as I write with no plan ever. But she's moving. We're almost done now! thanks to those hanging in there! I appreciate you!


	13. Pacification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya thinks all is lost, she only wanted to kiss the girl.

                The black Monster, that looked more like a mass of black smoke in bear form, rushed at her, opening its massive jaws in a blood thirsty roar. With her heart hammering in her throat, Satya raised the holo-gun, hands shaking. _This was it!_

                Somehow the sound that came out of her mouth was Fareeha’s name. The teleporter behind her burst in a glowing stream as a large being rushed through it with a roaring engine. A flash of pink caught Satya’s eyes and blue rapid fire escaping a large mech’s (arms)? Another figure burst through the teleporter with a loud shot of a missile. The Meka split sideways and the rocket hit the beast in the chest, roaring open its glowing maw. Out from the glowing teleporter appeared Pharah, heavily armed in her Raptora once again. The helmed head looked around frantically and then glanced down to the side where Satya sat paralyzed, wide yellow eyes staring up at her. Quickly Pharah knelt to touch her face, coaxing her to return to reality. “Satya,” she said softly, gently cradling her face. “Satya, we’re here. Wake up now, please.”

                Satya blinked many times, recovering from her shock and started crying, overwhelmed at seeing Pharah again. D.va jumped out of her suit when she self-destructed the Meka by shooting it far where Pharah had blasted the creature. It exploded on impact. Even though D.va had fallen on her rump she crowed when the blinding explosion lit up the area. Pharah shielded Satya from it, holding her close.

                D.va gave a loud call of relief and then recalled her Meka, leaping back into it again. She turned to Pharah who came up to her, carrying Satya who clung to Pharah, hiding her face, shaking from the cold. “Hana! Take her and keep her warm.” D.va nodded as Pharah gently placed Satya into position on the Meka’s arms that stayed warm from the mechanism inside them.

                “Shouldn’t we head back now? We got her. What are we still doing here?” Hana called as they both watched Pharah walk towards where the creature still groaned in agony.

                “Putting it out of its misery. Take Satya out of here.” She stood legs apart and clashed her knuckles together to get its attention. “Round two, Mr. Thing! Come and get it!”

                “NO!” Satya cried when D.va turned them around to leave by teleporter. Satya earnestly tried to jump out of D.va’s arms who could do little to hold her back so she tilted the arms upwards, forcing Satya to roll onto the cockpit’s glass. “I am not leaving without Fareeha!” she yelled adamantly, trying to get up unsuccessfully.

                D.va struggled with her, tilting her attempted escapes. “Eesh! You’re worse than a squirming kitten! Hold still! Pharah won’t like it if I drop you, so be good!”

                “Put me down!” Satya shouted.

                Despite the commotion behind her, Pharah ran head on towards the creature lumbering her way. She raised her arm and leaping into air she slam-dunked its head into the snow with a loud crash. It still rose to its feet, shaking its head woozily, staggering. Pharah landed a few paces away safely with the aid of her thrusters. Not letting it recuperate, she gunned her jets full force to push it over the edge down into the stalagmites. “You decimated a whole crew of people. I know you need to feed, but you need a different lifestyle now big guy!” She slammed into its side, wrapping her arms as much as she could around its width not letting it’s howling in her ear deter her. She gritted her teeth as it grounded itself a few feet away from the fall, trying to fight her. “Be a good thing and DIE!” she grunted out loud over the roar of her jets.

                “Pharah! No!” Satya had stunned D.va’s Meka who lay twitching angrily. “This is the thanks I get?!”

                Satya stumbled forward as Pharah glanced back at her over her shoulder. “Don’t worry babe, I’ve got this.” Pharah rushed head on again at the creature that lowered its massive head snarling at her warningly.

 _Babe?_ That word stunned Satya into petrification as she watched Pharah charge her jets at full blast. She sped across the few metres left between them and slammed into its chest, spraying snow as she pushed it over the edge with a loud howl. It didn’t let go of her either and they both plummeted down. Satya screamed in agony. “Pharah! NO! Don’t you leave me again!”

                She didn’t know how, she didn’t stop to think about it, her feet propelled her through the thick snow as if she were wading through water. “You selfish imbecile!” she yelled down, fists at her sides. She yelled until she was blue in the face and then collapsed to her hands and knees. “Stop doing things like that…”

                “You mean being awesome and heroic?”

                Satya lifted her head and scrambled to the edge fast, but carefully. She peered over the edge and saw Pharah lying on her back, clutching her side with a grimace. She had landed on a lower ledge of ice and rock. The beast was impaled by three stalagmites of ice in an open mouth of cave further below them. Pharah’s helm shield was cracked and one eye stared back up at her with a small grin but still showed pain. D.va was immediately at Satya’s side. “Goddamnit! Angela is going to finish killing you!” D.va jumped onto the ledge carefully and leaned low enough for Pharah to shuffle into her mech arms. D.va boosted them both up and over Satya’s head to land near the teleporter. D.va paused and looked back. “Let’s go, Satya! We’ve gotta get this idiot some medical attention!”

                Satya finally came out of her shock, not realizing her limbs were starting to freeze up from the cold. Teeth chattering, she rose to her feet and nodded. She walked up to them as Pharah held out a hand for Satya to take. She took it gingerly and flinched when Pharah tightened her hold. She glanced up and Pharah was smiling lightly at her.

__________________

               

                Everything else was a blur of sounds and voices, some panicked and irritable. She quickly was cast aside when Pharah was brought to base on a stretcher. In the craft, Angela had tried her best to stop the bleeding, but it was mostly internal and immediate surgery was to be performed which Satya learned that this ‘Mercy’ was quite adept in. As they rushed her off Satya had wanted to follow, but instead she was approached by security and Jack Morrison, former Strike Commander for Overwatch long ago. She understood he still held power. She was escorted to a medic bay where one of the nurses looked over her wounds, minor and yet she was treated as if they were serious. She didn’t like the fuss and protested when her mouth worked.

                After being cleaned up and given clean clothes after a hot shower and tea she was sat down with a group of superiors, including a giant Gorilla. She didn’t mean to stare. She tried to keep her eyes on her tea and only look up when she was spoken to. Their concerns were simple at best and she understood. After all they had blown up her base looking for one of their own whom she had ‘kidnapped’. They could arrest her, but apparently Pharah’s last words, before being sedated, was to promise not to try her until Pharah was in recovery. With everything she had been through, they promised with tight lips. Now Satya sat being stared at.

                She soon found out that she would be required to assist the surgery alongside Dr. Ziegler. They had come across an obstacle and the Doctor believed Satya could lend her ‘talents’. Satya swallowed hard. In the making of her arm, she had been awake for it and she remembered the nauseating scents and lights. But this was for Pharah.

                “Are you able?”

                She nodded with a hard swallow, hands clenching the fabric of her pants while seated. “Yes.”   

                “We don’t know you well, Ms. Vaswani. You realize we are taking a big risk here letting you get involved in this extremely delicate procedure.” She looked up at them, each in the eye. Vishkar had used hard-light to repair tissue structure... Pharah had been the guinea pig. She had to undo their mistakes, this fell on her shoulders now. She pushed her chair back and slowly stood up, back straight. “I will undo my mistakes.”

 

                They had almost lost Pharah three times, but the team Dr. Ziegler had been quick and adept. Satya and the doctor worked tirelessly in unison as they removed the large chunk of hard-light that was implemented in Pharah’s side. Satya realized in horror that the organs had been replaced in order for the hard-light to take onto her living cells. Since she had not been monitored long after her procedure the hard-light had begun poisoning her blood stream. Satya didn’t have time to be horrified, now was not the time. Pharah needed her every bit of concentration. After every bit of hard-light had been removed down to the very last nanonite, Satya was escorted from the operating room and told to rest in case the Doctor needed her again. It had been seven grueling hours, but Satya didn’t want to leave. Apparently it had been an order, and Dr. Ziegler’s word was law in the Medic Bay.

                Satya woefully left, glancing back at the closing doors at Pharah’s form with a team of two surgeons, five surgery assistant’s, a surgical technologist and several nurses at the ready alongside the anaesthetist. She paused when the door’s closed, staring at the white walls. When she reached her quarters, she had run to the washroom to heave, sobbing and choking on her tears. She slid down the bathroom wall and cried, curled up in a ball.

                Satya didn’t know what time it was when suddenly there was light knocking on the door she was roomed up in. She awoke from the couch, not knowing how she had gotten there. She quickly gathered herself and answered the door. It wasn’t locked, but they had given her the decency of time to answer for herself. There stood a short, spiky haired, young woman, looking at her expectantly.

                “Ms. Vaswani, was it?”

                “Satya, please,” she replied quietly, throat still sore from vomiting earlier. The woman nodded and then a smile crossed her face. “I was told to inform you that the operation was a success! Fareeha’s now in recovery. You can see her in 48 hours, I believe.”

                Satya’s stomach had tensed at the news, either from relief or joy, it was a mix of emotions and she felt sick again from the motions. But she knew it was too soon to celebrate. Recovery was the delicate stage. Round the clock monitoring, anything could happen.

                “Jack didn’t think it was pertinent for you to know,” the woman continued. “But Angela said it was important to you.” The woman smiled again. “I personally came because I wanted to thank you for … saving Fareeha. She’s family. And because of you, she’s home again and on her way to being the best again. My name’s Tracer by the way!” The young woman jutted out her hand. “Well, actually it’s Lena.” She kept going as Satya slowly shook her hand. “But I’ll answer to either one!”

                “Thank you, Miss. Lena,” Satya said with more hope in her voice than was earlier. Fareeha was still alive. She hoped Dr. Ziegler would let her see her earlier than later. Lena had stayed a few moments more chatting, but after she left and Satya had closed the door she had no recollection of what they had spoken about except that Fareeha was well. She looked at the clock and heaved a breath. Fareeha had been in surgery for 12 hours. She blinked back hot angry tears. She would never forgive Vishkar for this.

_______________________

               

                Angela stood close by as Fareeha was being prepared for the biotic field in the bassinet-like structure she was placed in. After surgery, Fareeha was strapped down to the flat bed to make sure no muscle memory would spasm in the middle of her recovery. The soldier was heavily sedated. She wouldn’t wake for anything. However Fareeha was everything but typical, so they couldn’t be too sure. IV hookups, arterial lines and wire leads attached to her body and oxygen tubes filtered out of the bassinet to the many monitors surrounding her. The Medi-bot was programmed to slowly rotate around her, monitoring her every response and to alert Angela of an emergency.

                After the crew were done they nodded to Angela and left. Angela took a few minutes to approach Fareeha. The glow from the biotic field was medium high for proper recovery. Any higher or faster would be like an oven that only cooks the top but the inside is still not done. She stared down at the woman’s peaceful face, oxygen machine hissing every few seconds, beeping heart monitor and the soft whirring of the Medi-bot were the only sounds heard. Angela tentatively placed a hand on the edge of the bassinet, looking in. The setup was ridiculous, she had to admit, but the patient needed to be shielded from sounds and exposure of the lights. She looked much like a giant baby in a basket under the sun. It was almost cute if they had not almost lost her three times. Those heart stopping seconds made her tremble now and tears flowed down her cheeks. They had lost Ana; they didn’t need to lose her lineage as well. Protecting people was what she did, even at the cost of her life, Fareeha would always protect.

                “You fool…” she whispered, gently sniffing back. Fareeha had been bleeding internally since Sombra’s attack, lying to them that she was fine when she donned the Raptora again. Angela knew she wouldn’t stop until what she had set out to do was completed and that was getting the Vishkar employee back from Sombra. She had been hit in the back when she jumped to protect the teleporter, somehow knowing that Satya was on the other side. Angela quickly healed what little Pharah let her as she phased through the teleporter after D.va who had flown in by Mei’s request, unbeknownst to everyone when the young woman had claimed being bored at base. D.va had dove in full blast not even sure what was on the other side. Angela had cursed them all, refusing to follow and was horrified when D.va came out a few minutes later with a barely conscious Pharah.

                “You absolute fool.” The only reply back was the hiss of the oxygen lines and beeping heart monitor. Angela looked at it now. “A fool with a heart not big enough for everyone.”

___________________________

 

                Angela was surprised at how fast Satya received the news that Fareeha was awake. After several examinations that were promising, Angela still wasn’t allowing people to see her, but Fareeha had requested Satya almost as soon as she could speak. All of the sudden Satya was at the doorway staring in. Without any other thought, Angela had sidestepped to the left away from the door. Not uttering a word, or looking at Angela, the Indian woman slowly walked in with an elegance befitting a princess. She approached the gurney bassinet Fareeha lay in cautiously, as if fearing what she would see inside. Upon seeing Fareeha inside her eyes lit up in adoration and went misty eyed with relief, almost that of a mother looking at her baby for the first time. Angela could hear Fareeha respond with a sigh of relief. They shared a brief soft ‘hey’ and a small smile.

                Angela watched in wonder, transfixed as if the biotic field was giving Satya a halo leaning in over Fareeha. That was a bit of a startling sight. Blinking many times she brought herself to reality, reassuring herself that with Satya’s knowledgeable help they had saved Fareeha and she was well into making a full recovery. Giving them a moment she slowly walked out, closing the doors behind her.

                Satya gingerly reached a hand into the bassinet and ever so gently removed a strand of hair away from Fareeha's eyes whom closed her eyes from the tender touch. "You really are a wondrous being." Satya said softly. "I've never met someone so reckless, so unselfish in all my life." Satya shook her head lightly, "Perhaps I owe you my life."

                At that Fareeha opened her eyes and grinned weakly, "I'd like that."

                Satya shook her head in mirth, exhaling a laugh through her nostrils. "I will do you one better." Slowly she leaned inward, her hair curtaining their faces as she pressed her lips ever so softly on Fareeha's. A few seconds and she pulled back cautiously. "I'll have more for you when you recover."

                Fareeha eyes went wide. "Oh! So you're bribing me!"

                "Whatever it takes.  I have also been informed your birthday was overdue."

                Fareeha grinned wide and wheezed in laughter. Satya quickly put a finger agaisnt Fareeha’s lips. “Hush now, you need more sleep. You have a long recovery ahead of you. You need to get strong again.”

                “Please, don’t go…” Fareeha barely whispered. Her fingers twitched, but her hands were still restrained to the bed. Satya found her hand and squeezed it gently, reassuringly. The other hand stroked her forehead softly.

                “I am not leaving. I will stay right here.” To prove it, Satya pulled over a chair, a heavy chair she had to drag over with her whole body. It made Fareeha smile heartily with a chuckle. Once Satya sat down, she reached in again and took a hold of Fareeha’s hand. “I will be right here when you wake up.”

                Fareeha barely heard her, but having her holding her hand was enough. She found herself drifting into sleep again. She tried to keep her eyes open to see Satya, the woman was talking, and she didn’t want to ignore her.

                Satya kept on talking redundantly, she knew Fareeha wasn’t listening with the way her eyes were heavily drooping, but at least she was falling back asleep. The hand stayed squeezing hers a little longer until it gently loosened and she was snoring lightly. Satya stayed watching her for a bit before settling back in the chair. She was entertained enough by looking and examining the charts and screen monitors. It might have been well into the first hour when Fareeha mumbled Satya’s name, bringing her to attention. Satya stood up again and leaning inside she kissed the woman’s forehead softly, lingering a few seconds before pulling away.

                “Good night, Fareeha, _meree priye._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meree priye - hindi for my darling


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it, that's all~

                The sky burst with colors of all varieties. Some explosions so great they lit up the night sky way up high, illuminating the buildings all around. Trumpets along with drums went off. People roared in this happiest of celebrations. Above them on a 10 story building stood Lena along with Hana, watching and pointing at the dragon dancers. Satya had insisted she was not into such frivolous and colorful festivals. Shying away from the noise she was not entirely prepared for, yet she was touched that they had invited her, so she stayed but at a fair distance.

                Fareeha stood back with Jesse and Angela, who chatted amongst themselves. Fareeha sported a sling on her right arm and had to walk with a crutch strapped to her right leg as well. Her legs and arms were fine much to Fareeha’s disappointment. Angela knew her better. The second she would feel a little better she knew Fareeha would be swinging on monkey bars injuring herself before full recovery. The ribs had been bruised by the cliff edge and her new organs were still healing. Although she made a miraculous recovery and faster time than usual Angela wasn't taking any chances.

                Satya had been quick to lend a hand. Help her go for walks when Fareeha got bored and needed exercise. Made her comfortable in her own room, cooked her meals and soups especially for a strong body. Stuck around in the evenings to make tea and when she fussed too much Fareeha held her hand and she would quiet down alongside her, content to be in each other’s presence.

                Now they all stood on the roof of a building watching the festival below. Fareeha droned out Jesse talking when she was looking at Satya. No, not watching, she was staring. The light bouncing off her eyes and earrings made her seem ethereal, not to mention the glow on her skin from the lights... Fareeha wanted to touch it…

                As subtle as Fareeha tried to be, Angela had noticed and motioned to Lena who caught glance of her. She nodded and elbowed Hana that they should get going who grinned with a knowing smile.

                Satya stood arms crossed in thought when suddenly everyone started to leave. They left with a ‘see ya later’ and walked past Fareeha, winking at her making the woman blush and look away. Fareeha almost protested, but catching eyes with Satya made her still her tongue.

                Leaving them alone almost gave Satya a heart attack, _alone_ **_alone_?** She tried to distract herself by looking at the lights. Fareeha didn't get close to the lights. On pain medication it made her eyes sensitive and sported lighter sunglasses. So she sat back with her left hand resting on the ledge of a flower bed, staring up. Once they made eye contact again Satya went to join her, sitting close to her on the sill they shared, on her left side. They smiled at each other and when a loud bang and whistle sounded off they both watched a little ball of light rise and then explode into a giant red heart.

                Fareeha’s jaw dropped, aghast. Satya couldn't help but giggle. "Subtle they are not."

                "Sorry,” Fareeha rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “It’s all kind of my fault."

                Satya shook her head. "Nothing for it." She closed her eyes and counted to three and then slowly scooted closer to which Fareeha grinned. The Egyptian held up her hand for Satya to take. Satya intertwined their fingers gently and Fareeha thought her heart could burst from happiness as they settled closer.

                It had been several weeks, going on a month now and Satya had revoked her employment from Vishkar, destroying her uniform and anything tying her to them. The techs at the old base of Overwatch allowed her to use the technology they had to help recreate her prosthetic arm if not better. According to databases, she had gone missing and soon reported dead. So now she had to make a new life completely from scratch. It had given her anxiety to think about it, but seeing Fareeha or simply hearing her voice reassured she had made the best decision.

                As to who had gone and done the deed, well, Satya had a feeling she knew who was behind it. If she could stay "hidden" with Fareeha little longer, she was happy. She squeezed Fareeha’s hand a little more. A great calm she hadn't felt in so long, like a swirling scent of camomile tea, or the sun breeze gently wafting over your face, was the peace she felt with Fareeha. Also her smile didn't hurt. Satya found that she could smile genuinely again.

                Despite her many endeavours, Fareeha’s injuries were long gone. However she would maintain a large scar even with laser cosmetic surgery. Fareeha insisted she didn't mind. She went off to point off her many scars. This had made Satya anxious and eyes go wide. To prove they were fine, Fareeha had taken her hand and placed them on a long scar along her upper thigh. One evening she had helped Fareeha take a bath and while towel drying her, she spotted the many scars. Upon Fareeha’s constant prompting she gently, with shaking fingers, stroked the one on her shin. It was soft, meaning it had been taken care of properly, and healed with minimal scarring, but the skin was discolored from the new tissue. She soon found herself tracing along every scar Fareeha had until she got to the one on her calf. With ambition and heart pounding, Satya leaned over cautiously and kissed the scar ever so gently. Her lips lingered, as if her kisses would make them vanish. Safe to say it didn’t, but neither cared.

                They stayed quiet, except for the sounds of their breaths, hitching or exhaling softly. Satya moved along her body, kissing along every scar; on her shin, above the knee cap, the long one along her thigh, onto her pelvis. Fareeha shivered and tensed up; swallowing a groan from the pain that slightly ebbed outward from her side. Satya had frozen a second and when Fareeha relaxed again she continued. Moving along her ribs and solar plexus, there Fareeha giggled under her breath. She could feel Satya smile against her skin and her body throbbed with warmth.

                Satya kissed her arm with the crosshatch scar and trailed up to the puckered gunshot wound on her shoulder. Up her clavicle until they met face to face. By then Satya was on all fours above Fareeha, legs entertained and arms touching her sides.

                Fareeha ever so slowly, careful not to break the spell, touched Satya's sides, not breaking eye contact. She gently pulled her down on top of her, holding her breath still as her heart hammered. Satya inhaled sharply, allowing Fareeha to lay her on top. Both chests inhaled deep. Fareeha wanted to feel her skin on hers, she moved slightly underneath her, spreading Satya’s thighs. Fareeha clenched her jaw, looking into one eye then the other. Satya was struggling too it seemed. Her hands were gripping the sheets tightly in fists. Her head spinning and her body wanting something so foreign to her, yet she knew what it was. They both inhaled and exhaled in heat. Fareeha wanted Satya to press down on her, but the woman trembled.

                "It’s okay," Fareeha whispered softly.

                Satya inhaled again. "But … your wounds."

                "I won't tell anyone."

                "That's... No, that's not the point." With that the spell was broken and Satya quickly and carefully climbed off Fareeha who exhaled in defeat.

                She knew the reason. Satya felt incredibly responsible for what happened. Fareeha kept reminding her she was doing a job. When it wasn’t enough, Fareeha insisted that knowing that Satya was alive kept herself alive. At that Satya would settle down enough to wipe away the tears from her eyes. Fareeha held nothing agaisnt her. The healing wound was only another circumstance of a battle to her. She was used to it. She didn’t care for it; only the security of her loved ones. She had whispered to Satya many times that she loved her. Unconditionally. Forever and always, even if she had decided to stay with Vishkar. That only prompted another river.

                Fareeha held her close now, so at peace under the colorful sky. Satya hadn’t cried in a few days. That was a plus. The woman was warm and smelled heavenly of the softest scents anyone could imagine; especially of vanilla cookies that she had baked earlier. At that she perked up.

                “Can we have those cookies now?” Fareeha whispered, looking down into Satya’s face. The woman in her arms laughed through her nose and nodded. “I suppose now is a good time.”

                As they walked hand in hand back to the roof door leading back downstairs, Satya was smiling again and Fareeha’s heart was yet again stolen.

                “Ever had cookies with wine?” Satya asked so casually.

                “Is that why you bought three bottles?”

                “I live for new experiences.”

                Fareeha snorted. “I’ll just bet.” The hand holding hers squeezed a bit more and Fareeha looked at her. Satya was smirking with a secret in her eyes.

                “I look forward to it…” Fareeha replied softly.

               

                They both disappeared from sight and attention from anyone. The moon outside had never shown brighter, adorned by stars and on-going festivities that helped brighten the night. People partied endlessly into the night. Hana and Lena danced on ledges, making a game of chicken. Angela was having none of their raucous and drank heartily with Jack and Jesse.

                For two others, the inside of a dark, quiet bedroom would do. The only light being the faint brilliance of a glowing prosthetic arm as they wrapped around a head, pulling them down onto a bed. Soft sighs, hums and murmurs were the only sound these two embellished in, forgetting the rest of the world.

                 “I’ll guard this booty, too.”

                “ ** _Chale ja_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chale ja - Hindi for 'get out'
> 
> lolololol
> 
> And that's that. the end. Thank you all who endured with me. This was a tribute to blossoming loves out there, thick or thin, you're going to make it. Achieve your positive goals and you will persevere. 
> 
> Song that inspired this fic: Ji Nilsson & Marlene - Love you Anyway


End file.
